Mysterious Love
by KarineD
Summary: Bulma is a 16 year old who lives an average life. When she finds something, and enters a new world, it changes her whole life. What will she decide in the end. B
1. A special day

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Or Dragon ball or Dragon ball GT. There! So, now you won't sue me. Right? (Gives you Puppy dog eyes.) Okay! Please READ!  
  
************************************************************************ Hey! This is my new fic, and I wrote most of it while I was babysitting some kids, cuz I got bored. Please read and lemme know what you think.  
  
Where we start off:  
  
Bulma is 16 years old. Her parents are weird, the plain old-fashioned type, who would make Bulma dress like Amish people if they could. She lives in Japan, or wherever, doesn't really matter. She has just moved to a new house because they liked it more, and it was bigger. They are rich, but Mr. Briefs is not a super Genius and isn't a scientist. However, Bulma is a genius, and she created the capsules (no one knows). Bulma's friend is Marron, her cousin also. Marron is not an evil moron, but she isn't the brightest crayon in the box (if you know what I mean). Okay, here we go.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"This is my new room?" Bulma said as she walked around the big room.  
  
"Yes sweetie." Mrs. Briefs said. "Please put away your clothes in the drawers and closet dear." Mrs. Briefs added as she walked out of her room and shut the door. Bulma put away her things, and fell asleep (it was pretty late).  
  
It was her first night there, and she slept very comfortably. She had a big Queen sized bed, and she slept with her favorite teddy bear in her arms. She was tossing and turning, and she had her dream. A blue goddess appeared in front of her. "You are the chosen one." She whispered, as her words seemed to flow like rivers. "Come and find your destiny Bulma!" The Blue creature said as Bulma shot up in bed. "It was only a dream." Bulma assured herself. "That was weird." She said as she fell back asleep.  
  
The next night, almost the same thing happened. The same blue goddess appeared in front of her. "You are the chosen one." She whispered again "Come and find your destiny Bulma!" The Blue creature said. She reached her hand over to Bulma and gave her something. It was an amulet. "It is time to reveal your destiny!" The goddess said as she floated away into her blue surroundings. Bulma then opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She felt something in her hand and saw the amulet. "This is way too weird! This couldn't have been a dream!" Bulma screamed to herself.  
  
The next day********************  
  
Marron, Bulma's best friend/ cousin, went shopping with Bulma to the mall. It was Bulma's birthday today, and it was very special to her. Even though Marron wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, she was still a great friend and cousin. When they reached the fountain at the mall, Bulma and Marron sat down. "Okay, On behalf of everyone, we got you this," Marron said handing her an envelope. "O, I almost forgot, Happy Birthday!" She practically screamed. "Thanks." Bulma said kind of embarrassed. She opened the envelope and saw a card. "Omg! You got a me a gift certificate to Victoria secret! For $1000! OMG!" Bulma screamed while hugging her cousin, which almost caused her to fall into the fountain.  
  
"You guys really shouldn't have!" Bulma said still staring at her present.  
  
So, ready to spend it?" Marron said cheerfully. "You bet!" Bulma said dragging Marron into the glamorous store.  
  
She came out with:  
  
5 Bras  
  
10 thongs  
  
10 silk panties  
  
5 slips and chemises  
  
A bikini  
  
2 sexy silk Pajamas  
  
A sports bra  
  
And a very nicely scented body splash and perfume.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had no money left on the card, so she discarded it. When she got home, she was worried that her family would see, and make her get rid of it, so she put it in a capsule. She had about 10 capsules total, of which she used 5.  
  
In one of them, she kept her building tools, for whatever she made. In the second one, she kept most of her clothes (her parents didn't like them). Another one contained her undergarments, make- up, perfume, etc. The fourth one contained her shoes, and the last one was used for her Victoria Secret items that she had recently purchased.  
  
Bulma kept the capsules in a fanny pack that she kept in her closet. She put it on, so that no one would question her and ask her what it was, and she walked to her room. She was going to put away the fanny pack, but her eyes went to the amulet sitting on her bed. It reminded her of what had happened last night. She found the amulet to be quite beautiful, and it was. It had a thin silver chain, which hung around your neck, and had a big blue diamond hanging from it.  
  
'Might as well keep that in this fanny pack, with my other items.' Thought Bulma as she approached the amulet. She felt as though it was calling her. Bulma grabbed the necklace and put it on, admiring how lovely it looked on her.  
  
All of a sudden, she felt like she was being dragged to the closet, she felt weird, but then walked over to see what was going on. As she opened the closet door, she entered, and immediately the door shut. Then, a blue light from her amulet shined a bright blue light then another light shined in the wall, then, a door like portal appeared. 'Wow, this is interesting, better take a closer look.' Bulma said to herself as she walked up to the portal and was sucked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma opened her eyes to see a large castle like palace. It was absolutely magnificent. Then, a guard approached her. "Hey! Who are you, and how did you get in here!" a soldier asked her as he got a hold of her arm. As she tried to shake off the guards arm, she replied with "My name is Bulma, and I don't know how I got here, or where I am." "Right, that's what they all say. You must be a spy. I'll have to take you to the king." The guard said as he dragged a pissed off looking Bulma to the throne room. "Let me go!!!!" Bulma screamed as she whacked the soldier's arms and tried to scratch him. "Shut up!" the guard said as he walked faster.  
  
By the time they reached the Throne room, Bulma had a very sore bum. The royal family looked up to see who had entered. It was a soldier dragging a person. 'This is of no interest to me' Prince Vegeta said taking his attention off of them and returning to what he was doing before.  
  
"Your majesties, I found this girl in the royal courtyard. I believe she is a spy." The soldier said dropping Bulma to the ground. "Ouch, you big dummy!" Bulma said getting to her feet. "You may leave her here and go back to your duty." The king said dismissing the soldier.  
  
"Who are you?" The king demanded. "I am Bulma briefs." Bulma said with an honest look on her face. After hearing her voice, Vegeta looked up to see whom it was. She had light skin, turquoise colored hair, and azure eyes. She looked beautiful. This caught Vegeta's interest, and he started paying attention. "What is your business here?" The queen asked. "I don't have any business here. I don't know how I got here, or where I am, all I know is that I want to go home!" Bulma almost screamed at the family.  
  
A Soldier came up to Bulma and screamed at her. "This is the royal family you fool! Show some respect, or you will pay dearly!" The soldier said. "No one deserves my respect until they earn it, and I sure as hell am not going to show you respect you big oaf!" Bulma screeched. This really got the soldier mad, as he drew his sword. He was about to kill her, until Vegeta saw this. He quickly zoomed into where she was, and grabbed her away.  
  
This shocked the soldier. "You fool! You do not take any action until me tell you to!" Vegita said giving the man a deadly glare. "I'm sorry my Prince." The man said bowing. Then, Bulma was surrounded by a blue light, and started to vanish. "How perfect, I'm in a "Princes" arms, and almost died, and now I begin to disappear!" Bulma thought to herself. The Prince was in shock as the weight almost disappeared from his hands. Then, she came back.  
  
The Royal family gasped in shock. "So finally you have come, Priestess." The king said standing up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors note: So, what do ya think? Please let me know! This is my first chapter, and there will be more to come, but I need reviews, or else, what the point of writing it. Please gimme reviews. REMEMBER! REVIEW = UPDATE! Thanks!  
  
* Sorry its short, but that's all I have for now. 


	2. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Or Dragon ball or Dragon ball GT. There! So, now you won't sue me. Right? (Gives you Puppy dog eyes.) Okay! Please READ!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma was being escorted down a long hallway into a room. 'It was really weird, first she comes to a weird place, then she gets caught and in trouble, then she almost disappears, and now she's being taken to a room. VERY WEIRD!' Ran through Bulma's mind.  
  
"This is your room key. Some one will escort you to dinner later on, and if the king wishes to speak to you, you will be informed. Do not wander around the palace." With that, the guard left.  
  
"Weird." Bulma said opening the door and closing it after she entered. 'Wow, this is a big room!' Bulma thought as she sat on the queen sized bed. Then, she just realized that she had her fanny pack on. "Hmmm, I feel dirty, time to take a bath!" Bulma said as she ran into the large bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. She bathed in there for what seemed an hour, and left to go get dressed. When she walked out, she had a towel on, and she sat on her bed. "Hmmmm, that price guy that held me was cute. Well, since it seems like I'll be here for a while, might as well get dressed in something comfortable." Bulma said she pulled out her capsules. She took out the one with her underwear and bra's, and got some and put it on. Then, for her clothes, she pulled out a pair of shorts and a red turtleneck. She put on some tennis shoes and walked to the bathroom. After blow-drying her hair, she pulled it up in a bun.  
  
It was 5:23 according to the watch in her room, and since dinner was probably at 6:30 ish, she could get some work done. She needed something to do, something to work on, so she got to work.  
  
Bulma was going to create a mini robot to do things for her. It was almost like a person, but was made of metal, and was a little bit shorter than Bulma. It looked a little bit like Bulma, but it was all- metal, had a smile on its face, and talked like a robot. Bulma named it Sakura (which means Cherry blossom). She programmed it/her to only listen to Bulma, and had incredible hearing, so it could hear Bulma a mile away, even if Bulma whispered. It was also pretty smart, well smart enough to bring her things that she asked for and understand what she said.  
  
After she finished, she turned the robot on and set it to watch mode, while Bulma took a nap. About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Sakura rolled (she has wheels on the bottom) over to the door and opened it. "What the hell are you?" The guard asked. "I am Sakura, Bulma's personal robot. What do you want?" Sakura said. "I need to take her to dinner." "Well, she is sleeping. Please wait her while I go get her." Then, Sakura came back with a tired looking Bulma holding onto her. "Bulma, I shall be here when you get back." Sakura said as she waved bye to Bulma and closed the door.  
  
"Where did you get that?" The guard asked. "O, I made it." Bulma said with a yawn. "You made that robot?" The soldier asked in disbelief. "Yeah."Bulma said. "By the way, my name's Bulma, what's yours?" "The name's Yakuza." The soldier said. "We must hurry, you are expected for dinner." He said as he opened doors and pushed Bulma in. He then shut the door while leaving only Bulma inside.  
  
There was a large table, with the king, queen, and the prince (Who by the way, Bulma thought was really good looking) seated with food set before them. The king stood and welcomed Bulma. "Come and have a seat." He said pointing to a spot close to Vegeta. "Thank you." Bulma said as she sat. She wasn't really hungry, so she sat there and waited. "We understand that you do not know where you are." "Yes." Bulma said. "Your name is Bulma, correct?" "Yes, Your majesty, I was just wondering, what did you mean before, when you called me priestess?" Bulma said eager to know. "Yes, it has come to that. Let me tell you a little story."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"In the prophesy, there was written that a beautiful blue-haired priestess would appear in our time on need. There is an evil man, his name is Frieza. He wants to take over our planet, but we rely on our god, or shall I say goddess to save us. As the legend goes, "She will appear and summoned the blue angel. Then, the girl will be given 5 wishes. The girl will save us from our troubles, and have her dreams come true." We believe that you are the priestess.  
  
"I, I don't know what to say." Bulma said. "Please, save us. We have waited for you. Priestess." The Queen said. This whole time Vegeta was silent and didn't say a word. "Well, I do want my dreams to come true." Bulma said. "Okay, I'll do it!" Bulma said. The King and Queen let out a deep breath, and thanked her.  
  
"So, what do I need to do?" Bulma asked. "Well, first of all, you must stay a virgin. -You are a virgin, right?" The King asked. Bulma's face turned red, and nodded her head. "Okay, well, all you need to do is get a scroll in an ancient planet called Konawa and come back here, so we can perform the ceremony." The queen said.  
  
"That simple?" Bulma said. "It is not as easy as it seems Priestess. It is a long Journey, and it is dangerous." The king added. "Well, when do I begin?" Bulma asked. "First of all, you cannot go alone. We will send men with you. Second of all, you may start in a week. That will be long enough to prepare for your journey and get ready." The King said. "I have an idea!" The king said as he whispered something into his wife's ear. She gave him a nod and spoke. "Vegeta, you will accompany the priestess and make sure she is safe." She said to Vegeta who was stealing glances at Bulma. "What!" Vegeta screamed. "I have to baby-sit her while traveling in space. I have better things to do!" Vegeta added. "Excuse me! Baby sit! Do I look like a kid to you?" Bulma said to Vegeta. "Yes." Vegeta said. Then, there was fire in each other's eyes burning holes in each other. "Okay, well, this has been a long night. Vegeta, you shall travel with her and no buts. Bulma, you can travel anywhere you like in the palace. We hope you find everything to your satisfaction, and if anything is wrong, please, do not hesitate to ask us. Good night." The Queen said leaving the table along with her husband.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta just looked at each other and left.  
  
***************************3 days later*************************  
  
Bulma was walking in her room, and then she sat on her bed. It had been a few days, and she would leave in 3 more days. She had bumped intoVegeta a few times, and had dinner with his family. They had stolen glances at each other many time, and even Vegeta's parents could tell that they were attracted to each other.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was 9:00, and nothing to do. "Hmmmm, I wonder if there's a pool here..." Bulma wondered as she walked up to her door and looked to the side. There was a paper, nearb the door, with a list of places.  
  
Training rooms.......................................2,3,4,5,6,7,8 floors.  
  
Indoors swimming pool................................9  
  
Okay, I found out what I'm doing tonight. Bulma put on her bikini and set off to the ninth floor. She had told Sakura to set out her sleeping clothes, and do anything she wanted. For some odd reason, she had set Sakura to be able to make clothes, so she asked her to make some things for her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma found the swimming pool empty. Most people weren't allowed, they were too busy training, and you had to be important. "Well, I'm important." Bulma thought as she started to strip down to her bikini. While she was pulling her top up, Vegeta walked into the room. He was shocked to see her there, and.... wait...damn, she had a nice body! These thoughts ran through Vegeta's head. He cleared his throat and scared Bulma, which caused her to fall into the pool with her shirt still half on. She struggled to take it off, and it was stuck. Vegeta noticed that she wasn't coming up, so he dived under. He pulled her up to the surface to get some air. She finally yanked the shirt over her head.  
  
There she was, in Vegeta's arms again. Bulma quickly swam away from him. "You Jerk!" Bulma screamed. "I could have drowned!" Bulma said in disbelief. "Well, sorry, I didn't do anything." Vegeta said as he swam to a corner of the pool. "Grrrrr...Bulma said as she went down underwater. She started gliding across underwater back and forth. Finally, she got up and breathed deeply for a while. Vegeta had been watching her for a while now. She looked even more perfect by the second. "What are you looking at?" Bulma inquired of him after seeing him look at her chest. "Nothing...much." Vegeta said with a smirk. Then, BAM! Bulma slapped Vegeta and got out of the pool. She walked to the Jacuzzi and cursed under her breath. 'Why were boys such jerks? First Yamcha, and now this prince or whatever the hell he was!' Bulma muttered. The warm water relaxed Bulma as she started to forget. Then, Vegeta walked in. "What are you doing here?" She said bluntly. "Well, last time I checked, this was my palace, and my Jacuzzi." Vegeta said again with his smirk. "Whatever just let me enjoy this." Bulma said as she closed her eyes. Then, after a minute, she felt something toughing her neck, it felt good. She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta's hands on her neck, massaging her. "What are you doing?" Bulma said still not moving. "Its called massaging. I thought you wanted to enjoy this." Vegeta said. Bulma relaxed and felt her back touch Vegeta's chest as she laid her head back on him. Vegeta smirked an turned Bulma around so that she was facing him. She opened her eyes and looked at Vegeta;s eyes. They looked cold and distant and so sexy. Then, she pressed her lips to Vegeta's lips. He returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion as his hands started to roam her back. Then, it hit Bulma. She ouldn't do this. She knew that it was hard to stop, and that one thing lked to another. So she broke this kiss and whispered to Vegeta. "I can't, remember, I have to be a virgin." Bulma said as she got up from the warm water . He followed her and pulled out a robe. He wrapped it around her, and grabbed a robe for himself. Then he squeezed her from behind and said "Then I guess we'll have to wait." With that, he left the pool area and went to his room. Bulma's cheeks were red, and she also went to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors note:  
  
Did you guys like? Well, I know that that was pretty quick for a B/V get together, but to tell you the truth, this tory isn't going to be very long. Or so I believe. Anyways, tell me what you think. Also, what you want to come next!!! So it'll give me an idea. Okey! Thanks 4 reading! 


	3. The beginning of a journey

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Or Dragon ball or Dragon ball GT. There! So, now you won't sue me. Right? (Gives you Puppy dog eyes.) Okay! Please READ!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was the day, the day they would leave and set out for their journey. Vegeta had already gone in the ship, and people were loading things onto the ship.  
  
"Wow, I wonder how long this trip is going to take." Bulma asked aloud.  
  
"2 months." A voice said from behind. Of course it was Vegeta leaning against the wall.  
  
"That long?" Bulma said in shock.  
  
"No woman, i'm just lying to you for the hell of it." Vegeta said with a smirk, then he walked off back to the ship.  
  
Moments later, Bulma was being escorted onto the ship. She waved good- bye to the King and Queen and stepped on. As usual, a soldier came up to her and told her where her room was. Bulma went to her room, and found it to be the same size. 'Better get used to this." Bulma said calling Sakura in.  
  
"Sakura, will you please start my bath for me and set out my clothes?"  
  
"Yes Bulma." Sakura said rolling over to the bathroom.  
  
Bulma lay in the (large) bathtub, which was filled with warm water, and a few herbs and scents. There was also incense burning all around her, so it gave off a nice scent. She soaked up the warm water, and started thinking. 'What is this whole thing about?', and then Vegeta popped into her mind. He was so handsome, and in a short time, they hit it off. But one thing sucked. All of her friends thought she wasn't a virgin, and they had all done it. But Bulma wanted to keep it. For that one special person. Right now, Vegeta seemed like that person. It was so odd, every time he walked by, she felt butterflies inside, and his strong deep voice. How could she resist? It must be fate. Bulma thought as she continued relaxing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Freiza's ship:  
  
"So, the little monkey has found the priestess." Frieza said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Yes my lord, it seems they have set out on their Journey already." Zarbon said.  
  
"Well, that would cause a problem now, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yes it would."  
  
"Take care of it." Frieza said dismissing Zarbon.  
  
Zarbon went to a space pod, and left. "This is going to be fun." Zarbon thought evilly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There was a knock on Bulma's door. Bulma was still in her bath, having the time of her life. Vegeta opened the door. A robot like thing came up to him (Sakura) and said, "She is taking a bath." And with that she had left.  
  
"I have no time for this!" Vegeta said walking back and forth in front of the bathroom door. After 10 minutes, he said, "I'm coming in!" And without warning, he opened the door. Bulma thought it was just Sakura, and her head was laid back on a towel and her eyes were shut. Her whole body was covered by the water, which was foggy, because of the herbs.  
  
"Sakura, you can just leave the towel and go." Bulma said taking a deep breath. All that was shown was a bit of cleavage for Vegeta to see.  
  
"Woman." Vegeta said with a smirk. Bulma shook, and caused the water in the tub to move around like waves.  
  
"VEGETA GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BATHROOM!" Bulma screamed, and grabbed the nearest thing to her. It was the bottom plate of a candleholder. It was a hard, thick glass piece, which she chugged at him, and hit on his forehead. Thump, Vegeta fell.  
  
"What the hell is your problem woman!" Vegeta said clutching his head. Bulma got worried and quickly grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around herself and ran to Vegeta's aid.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Bulma said grabbing some ice, and then putting his head on her chest. She gently placed the ice on his head and watched him wince at the temperature.  
  
"Sorry!" Bulma said feeling terrible.  
  
"I think I might just live." Vegeta said. He was faking it for the most part, come on, a candleholder hitting his head, him falling, what a joke, it wouldn't even give him a bruise, but his head on her chest, worked out fine for him.  
  
Bulma, finally realizing that she was only in a small towel, ran to the closet and changed into her clothes. 'Crap!' Bulma thought looking through her capsules. I left the regular undergarments capsule outside, oh well." Bulma said taking out the Victoria secret one.  
  
"This will have to do." Now, she looked so sexy! She was wearing very short shorts and a blue T-shirt, which was open on the stomach, and she wore white tennis shoes. As for her hair, she had just about managed to tie them into two braids which hung down the front.  
  
When she stepped out, Vegeta almost drooled. 'Wow!' He thought. The clothes were great; it showed off her body, almost all of it! 'Looked good enough to eat.' Vegeta thought.  
  
"Oh yes, to get to the point of my visit, I--" He was cut off by Bulma.  
  
"Wanted to see me naked?" Bulma said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Ye-No. I was going to inform you that you are going to eat dinner with me, in my private dinning room.  
  
"Oh great, I was hungry anyways!" Bulma said dragging Vegeta out of the room by pulling his hand.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Authors note:  
  
Sorry its so short!!! But I just wanted to update already!! Okay, so lemme know what you think. When I get reviews, it urges me to write. So get to it! Lol... please?  
  
Next chapter: Dinner plans  
  
******BIG NEWS*********  
  
I got a very lovbely beta-reader who is a very good one, she helped me, majorly!!! Her name is Joelie, and her username is Joelie the Messenger of Death. So, make sure u tell her what a great job she's doing!!! (please!!!) Okay! Thanks!!! 


	4. A long awaited dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Or Dragon ball or Dragon ball GT. There! So, now you won't sue me. Right? (Gives you Puppy dog eyes.) Okay! Please READ!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, sorry, but my wonderful beta-reader, who is was telling u bout, didn't email me back 4 like 3 or 4 days, so I am posting it. Sorry 4 the long wait, but I have already started #5  
  
*********************************************  
  
Bulma was leading Vegeta to the dinner area, but that didn't seem right, since she didn't know where she was going. Basically, she was lost, and Vegeta was too captivated by her moving body to even notice she was dragging him by the hand.  
  
A few seconds later, Bulma stopped, and Vegeta bumped into her. "Vegeta, where are we?" Bulma asked turning around to face him. Then, he broke out of his little spell.  
  
"In the opposite direction." Vegeta said calmly.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything? I've been walking for the past 10 minutes in the wrong direction, and you don't even bother to tell me!" Bulma said with a glare.  
  
"I suppose I forgot." Vegeta replied with smirk.  
  
"You know what, you're impossible!" Bulma said. "Maybe you should stop staring at my ass and tell me where the hell we should go!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Fine, as you wish." Vegeta picked up Bulma and teleported to the front of his 'dining area.'  
  
"Or you could do that." Bulma said a bit amazed. Vegeta just grunted and grabbed her by the hand and dragged her in. The room was beautiful! All of the walls were royal blue, and there was a beautiful table in the center with two chairs, one opposite the other. There were two red candles in the center burning off a cinnamon scent. The Room was quite dim and it was just downright romantic.  
  
"Vegeta, did you-"Bulma said as she was cut off.  
  
"Whatever. I'm hungry, and your talking has ruined the moment." Vegeta said pulling out a chair for Bulma so that she may sit.  
  
"Such a gentleman!" Bulma said with a giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Vegeta said.  
  
"O nothing..." Bulma said staring into those onyx eyes of his. 'How am I ever going to forget about you?' Bulma thought finally taking her eyes off of him, and blushing a bit.  
  
The servant boy came in and brought some champagne and the food. Vegeta took the glasses and filled it with wine. "Here's a toast to summoning the blue priestess and that your wishes may come true." Vegeta said clicking glasses with her.  
  
******************************  
  
After some drinking, and eating, Bulma was ready to sleep. She truly enjoyed her night with Vegeta, but best of all, he gave her a beautiful necklace. He told her, "This necklace is a saiyan love necklace, it means that I shall choose you as my mate. But first, you must complete your job as priestess." Then, Bulma fell asleep. "O great." Vegeta said to himself as he picked her up and carried him to her room.  
  
Bulma was sleeping, and since Vegeta didn't want to touch her (she'd get mad!) her lay her down as she was. He quickly kissed her on the lips and left.  
  
And hour later...  
  
"Bulma, what a lovely name, such a pity that you had to be the priestess. But I must say, I will enjoy this." Zarbon said coming close to her.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my room!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"My my, you have quite the attitude. My name is Zarbon, and I will be having the pleasure of taking away your virginity tonight. You shall no longer be able to become priestess." Zarbon laughed like a monster. Sure he was attractive, but Kami, he was about to rape her!  
  
"Get the hell away from me you green freak!" Bulma yelled throwing whatever she could find at him. She managed to get a knife which she was using to cut an apple (next to her bed) and got him in the leg.  
  
"You are truly going to pay for that!" Zarbon said getting closer to her. Bulma was horrified. He had taken his armor off, and was about to violate her! With his power he made her stand of the wall, then he made her shirt buttons rip, leaving her bra exposed.  
  
"What isn't this a pretty little necklace?" Zarbon said yanking it from her neck. "Wow, the prince must have a thing for you, this is going to be better than I thought." Zarbon said.  
  
"Give it back you sick bastard!" Bulma scremed. Then he put his hand aroung Bulma's neck and startyed squeezing. "Vegeta..." Bulma mumbled befor she was slapped which knocked her out.  
  
*********  
  
Vegeta was sitting in the control room, when he felt her ki go down. "What in the world..." Vegeta said as his heart almost jumped out of place. She was in trouble. She was in harm, and he had to save her! Vegeta left and immediately left for her room.  
  
**********  
  
Authors note: Hello everyone! Okay, sorry about my other story, but I can't think of anything, and I am more interested in writing more of this (as of now). I don't really like this story, but for the people who do, I guess I could continue. Okay, so you're probably wondering: What's going to happen? Is Vegeta going to get there in time? Is Zarbon going to rape Bulma? Will Bulma ever get the necklace back? You'll find out...next time!  
  
Next time: U'll see ^.^  
  
Okay, if you're wondering is this has any connection to Fushigi yugi...yes it does, but only a few parts, I'm making up most of it. 


	5. Good news

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Fushigi yugi, db, dbgt or any other kind of anime.  
  
"Awww, I was going to enjoy your screams, but the job has to be done." As he picked up her body, he was zapped back by a blue light. "What the..." Zarbon said. As he tried approaching her again, a blue force field surrounded her and kept her away from anyone's touch.  
  
"We shall meet again, Priestess." With that, Zarbon left.  
  
Vegeta had rushed in, but it was too late. There was no one there, except for Bulma with her shirt opened half way. Bulma struggled to move, but her eyes opened and she faced Vegeta. With all of her strength she turned around so that she wouldn't need to look at him. Vegeta was about to help her up or hold her, but Bulma pushed his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me." Bulma sobbed; her voice full of melancholy.  
  
"What happened?" Vegeta asked trying to get to the bottom of this.  
  
"He must of...." Bulma said, as her eyes grew wide. She started crying like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Vegeta started to understand that she must have been violated. He gently picked her up and left for his room. "You can stay here. Its not safe in your room." He dropped her smoothly on the bed. And Vegeta left the room.  
  
A million thoughts were racing through his head, about Bulma, not about her being a priestess.  
  
Bulma had fallen asleep from all the crying. She had snuggled to the covers and was in a deep sleep.  
  
Bulma's dream  
  
Bulma was walking around in a blue background. Out of nowhere, the blue priestess appeared.  
  
"Do not be afraid Child." The Blue priestess said comfortingly to Bulma. "I have come bearing news."  
  
"Why are you here? I am not the priestess any longer. I was raped--"Bulma was cut off.  
  
"You were not raped. The power within you has saved you." She whispered as she disappeared and Bulma awoke.  
  
Now that she thought of it, she should have felt it, had she been raped. That means, she was still a priestess! Bulma ran of to find Vegeta.  
  
She ran all over, and finally discovered he was in a meeting with some people. She waited patiently outside, until he finally came out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I came here to tell you something." Bulma said very merrily.  
  
"That is." Vegeta said.  
  
"I wasn't raped!" Bulma said. "I'm still the priestess." Bulma jump-hugged Vegeta and he caught her.  
  
Vegeta's mind cleared, and inside he was jumping for joy. So they could continue their journey, and he wouldn't have to leave her.  
  
1 month and a half later  
  
"So, we are here finally here?" Bulma said hugging Vegeta's arm. It seemed as though he was much softer after Bulma was almost raped. . "Seems like it." Vegeta answered in monotone.  
  
"Great! Now I can finally relax and get the job done."  
  
"Its not going to be that simple you know." Vegeta added before walking away.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with him." Bulma said to herself.  
  
Bulma walked off to one of the seats. She looked out one of the nearby windows. Finally, the ship was landing, and she would be able to get what she needed and summon the Blue goddess. Best of all, she would be able to have her five wishes, and have her dreams come true.  
  
"We are landing in five minutes!" A guard yelled through the intercom.  
  
They all buckled in and held on tight. This was going to be a rough landing.  
  
Okay, since no one likes Cliffhangers, I didn't do one. U'll see what happens next time. Sorry it had to be short. But...well...yeah....i don't want glares. I like my reviewers!!! 


	6. Safe landing?

Disclaimer: Do not won DBZ, fushigi yugi, or any other form of anime! Thanks!

* * *

THANKS 4 REVIEWING!!!!!  
  
VeryShortMidget- Thanks 4 reviewing!!! And, I will add lots of cliffy's . (evil grin)  
  
AyakaChan- Thanks 4 reviewing!!!! I love your stories, and thanks 4 the great reviews!  
  
ccfleursdelys- Thanks 4 reviewing, and you asked why he seemed more cold than in the precedent chapters, well, Bulma almost got raped, and he really likes her, so he's in his own world just sad and all, like, how would you feel of someone you loved almost got raped, and you didn't do a thing?(not really personal, but that's kinda how it is... .) So, thanks again!!!  
  
Veggies Onyx Onna- Thanks 4 reviewing!!!! Really cute reviews. I try and update, but its hard!!! So I'll try!!!! . Thanks!  
  
MidnightStarz-Thanks 4 the advice. I'm going to make it totally different from Fushigi yugi, well, sorta. Thanks anyways 4 the review!!  
  
Kaity- Well, I donno if I can email you, but hey, I have an idea!!! You can join my mailing list!!!!! I just made it, so you can leave ur email and tell me you wanna be on the mailing list, and I'll email you. Plus, thanks 4 the great reviews!!!!!  
  
Princess Bulma- Thanks 4 the review!!!!  
  
Twighlight Suzuka- your review was also very cute. Lol. I'm sorry, I don't mean to pick on ya'll but....that's how I live, by clifffy's!!! Sorry!!!  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death- Thanks 4 being my beta reader!!! Ur so awesome!!  
  
Kaiya- Thanks 4 the review!!!!  
  
Okay, I think I got everyone who's left a review!!!

* * *

After the rough landing, Bulma looked outside of the window. "So this is planet Konawa." Bulma said observing the green all around. "Looks like a jungle to me." Bulma added.  
  
"That's because it is a jungle." Vegeta said having just entered the room.  
  
"Really...that's interesting. So where is the scroll thing a ma bobber?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The scroll," Vegeta cleared his throat, "is located in the heart of the planet, in a mountain." Vegeta said  
  
"Sounds like fun." Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"You bet it is." Vegeta said following her lead. "Lets go."  
  
"Lead the way princey." Bulma said sarcastically. They left the ship and started walking.

* * *

"Master, we have sensed a ship. It has landed, and it is carrying powerful passengers." A mysterious figure stated.  
  
"Yes...I have sensed this Zookaru." The dark shadow said casting a hand over a crystal ball. Immediately, on the rather large ball, a picture appeared of Bulma and Vegeta.

* * *

"Vegeta, stop being an asshole and tell me where we are going." Bulma complained.  
  
"Quit your whinning woman, I told you already! We are going to the mountain." Vegeta said looking annoyed.  
  
"Well, if you haven't already noticed smart-ass, there are millions of mountains on the freakin planet!" Bulma screamed as Vegeta covered his ears with his hands.  
  
"The big one." Vegeta said pointing to the biggest mountain, which had many different colors on it.  
  
"Oh." Bulma said looking straight up to the mountain and giving it all of her attention. Suddenly, Bulma fell into a rather large hole and screamed. Vegeta turned around and noticed that Bulma was gone.  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta screamed trying to locate her.  
  
"Down here you idiot!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta found her and levitated down and looked at her with one of his eyebrows lifted. "Haven't you ever fallen before?" Bulma said rubbing her head.  
  
"No." Vegeta said while giving her a hand. She accepted the hand and got up. Then, Vegeta walked over to her and put his hand behind her back.  
  
"What are you doing!" Bulma screeched afraid he was going to do something to her.  
  
"Unless you miraculously figured out how to fly, I'd shut up." Vegeta said putting his other arm behind her knee and holding her tightly. Then, he lifted off and flew to the surface. When he set her down, he said, "I'd be careful, there are many more holes like that one here." Then he turned around and started walking.  
  
"Vegeta, will you please carry me?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
"No. What do I look like, a damn slave?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Fine then! Good luck getting me to summon the blue goddess!" Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta merely growled and walked over to Bulma, and picked her up. "I thought you'd see things my way." Bulma said with a grin.  
  
"Just shut up woman, I don't want to hear your annoying voice." Vegeta said as he walked towards their destination.

* * *

"Well well, it seems as though the priestess is weak. We can truly use this to our advantages."  
  
"Yes sire, we can." Zookaru said.  
  
"You fool. You were not spoken to. What gives you the right to speak without permission!" The shadow screamed as the creature shivered.  
  
Within a moment's time, all that was left of the creature was a single ash.  
  
"It seems as though you, Prince Vegeta, will not get past me, and you and your precious priestess will die." His menacing, evil laugh echoed through the room.

* * *

As soon as Vegeta had stepped at the foot of the mountain, he dropped Bulma to the floor quite harshly.  
  
"Owwwww! What was that for!" Bulma said.  
  
"For having to carry a fat hippo for the past hour!" Vegeta stated.  
  
"FAT HIPPO! You're such a jerk you stupid vegetable head!" Bulma screamed. Then, out of the darkness, shadows engulfed her and covered her mouth. Suddenly, they were gone.  
  
"Whatever woman, deny it all you want, but you'll always-" Vegeta turned around and noticed she was gone. Then, Vegeta disappeared too. All he saw was black.

* * *

Guess what? If you want to join my mailing list, just tell me you do in a review, and leave your email, and I'll email you whenever I update. K? . Thanks!!!

* * *

Authors note: Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated for the longest time, but I've been really busy. Oh yeah, I'm sorry this is super short, but I needed a cliffy. I just love making them, but not reading them, so...hehe...sorry...Okay, so, you probably have a few questions, like who's the evil dude, and where's Bulma and Veggie, and blah blah blah. If its something I don't plan on answering yet, you'll have to wait and see, but if it's about this chapter, and there's something you don't get, or something, leave a question in the review and I'll answer you very soon. Okay! Well, thanks 4 reading. Please review and lemme see if it's worth continuing. 


	7. Neverending path

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ANIME. Thank you for your time.

* * *

-eh, this is short, but i'll update soon...well...read my authers note about that.

* * *

Hours later, Bulma woke up and rubbed her head. "Owwwww, that hurt." Bulma said. She was calm until she noticed her surroundings. It was very dark. She was on a cold stone floor. Then, there was a door with a tiny window. Near the bottom of the floor, there was a sliding mini door for food to come in. "So, I'm in a jail cell. Great." Bulma said sounding as if this was predicted. 'Well, not for long.' Bulma thought as she walked to the door. She knelt down and took measure of the sliding door. 'I may be a genius, but I don't have tools. So, plan B.' Bulma thought. She was afraid that if she spoke, someone might hear her. From what it sounded like, no one was outside, so, Plan B could be used. Bulma gently slid open the mini door on the bottom, and noticed that it was wide enough for her to crawl through. "Here goes." She said and gently squeezed through the opening. When she got out, she noticed that there were many other cells like hers. The hallway steached out far back, and was made of stones metled together to make it a smooth feel. There were torches lighting up the hallway and the cells. It had a gloomy feel as Bulma walked around. Feeling as though someone''s eyes were on you, no doubt it was the cold temperature giving her shivers. She peeked through each of the cells, and noticed that there was no one, until she got to one with Vegeta in it. It seemed as though he had cuffs on. "Wonder what those are." Bulma said and decided she would save Vegeta. 'Shouldn't it be the other way around?' Bulma thought as she pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock. 'Click' "BINGO!" Bulma said as she opened the door and ran to Vegeta's side. First, she took off his cuffs, then attempted to wake him.  
  
"Vegeta!!! Wake up!!!" She shook him until he woke up. His eyes opened and he sat up.  
  
"Woman." He said  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where the hell are we?"  
  
"I thought you would be the one to answer that question, but, there's a simple solution to this. Let's find out." Bulma said as she got up and headed for the door. Vegeta was right behind her.  
  
"Woman, what is the last thing you remember?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Let's see now, I was calling you a stupid jerk and a vegetable head, and then something black covered my mouth and then I remember being dragged back before I was out."  
  
"Black...this seems familiar." Vegeta said. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something familiar about this. While he was pondering over the matter, Bulma kept leading him into...  
  
"Uh-oh!" Bulma said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Veggie, don' get mad, but it's a dead end."  
  
"WHAT!!! I thought you said you knew where you were going!"  
  
"I thought I did..." Bulma said, and leaned against the large stonewall. He elbow hit a tiny rock; causing the wall to open and she fell backwards. "It seems as though this is a passageway." Bulma said aloud."  
  
"Looks like it." Vegeta said. Bulma immediately set off into the darkness. Vegeta followed her soon after.  
  
"Wow, this is a long tunnel." Bulma said picking up her speed. The cobwebs and the rats passing by gave her the creeps. Then, out of the blue, "AHHHHH!!! IT'S GOT ME!" Bulma screamed and hopped into Vegeta's arms. He reluctantly caught her and looked ahead. Since there were small torches, it lit up their section of the tunnel, therefore revealing the criminal.

* * *

Authors note: Okay, I wanted to make this a nice cliffy. Lets see who the criminal is. Oh yeah, I plan on posting another chapter, which happens to be LONG (yes, because I wove you!)(I said wove on purpose…you know, when you get in a kiddy voice.) Okay, I don't know why everyone likes this fic, but…. I'll keep writing only because you want me to. BUT I NEED REVIEWS!!!! I know! Okay, we'll play a game. Lets see how many reviews I get, if I get 1, I won't update for 2 weeks, at least 5…. 1 week. 10…the next day. OKAY? No, I'm just kidding!!!! But please review, and recommend!!! So, you get people to review and read, and I update!!!!! . Yay!!!!!! HMMM….lets see how this goes, I hope I get lots of reviews. If I don't, then I might (.00001% out of 100%) feel bad and update. But…the changes are…QUITE SLIM. Hehe. Got lots of interesting plans for this fic. I already know majority of it. Just thought it up. HEHE…okayz! REVIEW = UPDATESSSSS!!!! Love ya'll! Byez (I'm not from Texas, I just love saying ya'll)

* * *


	8. Past happenings

Disclaimer: Do not own!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 8:

Vegeta dropped Bulma on the ground and walked over, bent down, and picked up a mouse. "This is your monster." Vegeta said.  
  
"VEGETA! Drop that thing right now and get it away from here." Bulma screamed.  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Vegeta said. Bulma expected him to actually kill it or get it away from their current location, so she stopped paying attention. She was trying to figure out who was behind this. What happened next was totally uncalled for. Vegeta walked over to Bulma, and pulled her close to his body, he then slipped something down her shirt. It started moving around, and it was furry. Then it hit Bulma that it was that mouse. She screamed so loud, that the whole hallway shook.  
  
"Vegeta! You bastard! Get it out!!!!!!" Bulma screamed running around in circles trying to get it out. Eventually, she pulled her shirt off, and threw it on the ground. The measly little creature crawled out and left. Vegeta was leaning against the wall laughing. Bulma was very mad, and shirtless (she's still wearing a bra!). She walked over to Vegeta and smacked him across the face. Vegeta caught her wrist and squeezed it.  
  
With a serious face, he said, "Never touch me." Then released it. Bulma pout on her shirt and continued walking along with Vegeta. After walking for 5 full minutes of silence, Bulma decided to speak up.  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma said. No answer. "Vegeta." She said again, but this time walked in front of him and stopped. Vegeta stopped walking. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you, even though you deserved it." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta looked into her eyes and growled. 'She looks so innocent and sorry.' Vegeta thought. "Let's go. You're stalling." Vegeta said walking beside her.  
  
"So are you still mad at me?" Bulma asked. Even though normally she wouldn't care, they were on an island, where she needed protection, and he was the only one capable of providing it.  
  
"Let's just say I'm considering forgiving you." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"So Vegeta, I was just thinking, what happens after I summon the priestess?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You get your wishes." Vegeta answered.  
  
"I mean, after that." Bulma said.  
  
"You go home. That is what is written in the prophesy." Vegeta answered.  
  
"What about us?" Bulma asked. Vegeta was silent. "I mean, I can't just forget about you. I don't know that many people who can piss me off to such an exte-." Bulma slipped and lay on the floor. Vegeta looked down and noticed that there was red on the floor. Bulma picked herself up and looked down. "Blood." Bulma said. Now that they thought about it, it was darker and colder in the area they were in, but on the walls, there were bloody hand trails.  
  
"Looks like someone was here before us." Vegeta laughed. "Lets go, the entrance is close." They suddenly fastened their pace, and made it to large red doors.  
  
The doors squeaked and slowly opened. Then entered, and it shut behind them. The noice vibrated throughout the room. A sly voice said "Welcome."  
  
"Show yourself." Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the almighty Prince Vegeta. I have been looking forward to this." Yamcha said as he got off of his chair. He approached them wearing a black wardrobe. His hair was braided back, and he had a scar going down his cheek. "Also, the lovely Priestess."  
  
When he said this, Bulma felt as though he was familiar to her. But she couldn't know him, right? Bulma thought about this as he spoke.  
  
"What is this about, and who are you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You may call me Prince Yamcha, and you are here to give me back what is rightfully mine." Yamcha said cunningly.  
  
"What might that be?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Her." He pointed to Bulma. He looked into Bulma's eyes, and she was pulled forward by a force. "I no longer need you Vegeta." He said as he snapped his fingers, Vegeta was once again outside.  
  
Yamcha directed his attention to the beauty before him. "Bulma. It has been so long." He said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked trying to stay calm.  
  
"Let me show you." Yamcha said and pulled her to him. He put his two fingers on her forehead and whispered something, then Bulma had a flashback.

* * *

"My sweet Bulma, come away with me. We can go away and be together." Yamcha said. He was wearing a red wardrobe and was sitting on a chair.  
  
Bulma, who was seated on a rug, next to the fireplace, replied, "You know I can't do that Yamcha, I am to be wed, and live on a different planet. I am no longer allowed to love you." Bulma said staring at the flaring flames.  
  
"If only it weren't for that man." Yamcha said. "I will not allow you to marry him. He doesn't love you as I do." He said walking over to Bulma. He took a seat next to her and stared into her eyes. Then, they kissed and held each other.

* * *

"How? When?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You have been reincarnated, just as I have. We were meant to be together Bulma. Don't you see?" Yamcha said.  
  
"I don't know." Bulma said.  
  
"Well, my love, I shall leave you to think. I will have someone escort you to a room." Yamcha said. He noticed Bulma shiver at the thought of it. Those creatures were scary. "Or perhaps I shall take you." Yamcha said giving out his hand. Bulma took it and walked with him. There were creatures that walked away and knelt at the sight of him. "You shall stay in my room." Yamcha said and opened the door. Inside, there was light, and it was a red room with a large bed in the center with black silky sheets. The floor was red, and the doors were black. "You may do as you like. I shall be back soon." Yamcha said.  
  
"Yamcha." Bulma said wondering if she said his name right.  
  
"Yes?" Yamcha said facing her.  
  
"Where is Vegeta?" She asked. She was not in the mood to get killed by screaming.  
  
"He's gone." He said and left.

**_OUTSIDE_**  
  
"Curse him!" Vegeta said. He had been looking everywhere for an entrance to the cave. He couldn't find it anywhere. "Why does he want Bulma?" He asked himself as he stumbled into a village. There was an old lady walking around. It seemed odd, that she was the only person there.  
  
"Hel-lo young man.." The lady stuttered. "I heard that you had a few questions." She smiled.  
  
"How did you know that?" Vegeta asked. "I know some things." The lady said. "Come here and sit down, let me tell you a story." The lady said.  
  
"I have no time for stories!" Vegeta said furious.  
  
"Did you not seek information about Prince Yamcha?" The lady asked.  
  
"How..." Vegeta said, then shut up.  
  
"A long time ago, when I was a small child, there was a prince. He was in love with a princess. Princess Bulma to be exact. She was the most beautiful and kind person, but she was also a priestess. She was in love with the Prince, who was Prince Yamcha, and he was in love with her. Bulma's father had chosen a husband for her, and her husband was a noble man, but he didn't love Bulma. He just went along with it so that he could have her body." The lady coughed. "After Bulma had told the Prince that she was to be wed, he planned on running away with her, but that did not work out, so he was alone. Bulma didn't get married yet because she has postponed it. She didn't know what to do. Every time Yamcha saw her future husband, he was outraged and grew very jealous. He got mixed with the wrong things. Evil found its way to him, and he became corrupted." The lady continued. "He went after Bulma's future husband, and killed him. Then, he found Bulma. At first, the princess was not aware, until she felt the evil within him. She told him that he was corrupted and was being controlled, and he didn't care. He kept saying that now he could have her. Being priestess, she had to dispose of him, or he would kill many. She told him what he did was wrong, and maybe they weren't meant to be. He got outraged even more and Bulma tried to purify him. The evil wouldn't go away, until it controlled him fully. He tried killing her, so she used all of her strength to vanquish him and she succeeded. She gave up her life in that process. They loved each other so much, but it was such a pity." The lady finished.  
  
"Are you done?" Vegeta asked yawning.  
  
"They are in that black mountain." She pointed. Vegeta looked to where she pointed and turned back to her. "Remember this Prince Vegeta, only you can save her." The lady said, and within the blink of an eye, she was gone.  
  
Vegeta left to go find Bulma.

* * *

Yamcha walked into his room and saw Bulma lying on the bed sleeping. 'She still looks as sweet as she did before.' He thought as he gently felt her face. She stirred and fluttered her eyes open. "Sorry to awaken you." Yamcha said.  
  
"It's okay." Bulma said. "I was wondering if you would tell me more about before." She added.  
  
"Of course." Yamcha smirked. "You were a princess, and I was a prince. We loved each other dearly and wanted to marry each other. You already had a chosen husband, but you loved me, so we wanted to run away together. We left to a planet called Xacetu, and married. You became with child and we had a family, until your father came and killed our children, and then gave you a choice. He told you to leave and marry your chosen husband, or die with me, and you chose to die with me. Now we have been reunited, and will be together." Yamcha finished.  
  
Bulma believed every lie he fed her. Yamcha loved her, but in order to have her, he couldn't tell her the truth. "How come everything is so dark? There was blood in the hallways and you seem...how can I say this...evil? ..." Bulma didn't need to continue.  
  
"I have become a lord over creatures. I control them, and they obey me. All I ask is for you to be my queen." Yamcha said.

DUN DUN DUN......(o....yay.....cliffy) 

* * *

Authors note: Hey!!! WOW long! Well...sorta. Lots happened. I ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS! Thats....little. I wasn't going to post 4 another week, but i ffeel like doing it now. Okay, remember o review, and I'll update. Deal? (Smile)Okay!!!!! Thanks 4 reading. Stay tuned for more!!!


	9. The transformation

* * *

Disclaimer: Hehe. Do not own. Seriously. Don't sue. Thanks!

* * *

"Queen?" Bulma said sitting up and looking at the evil prince whom she believed to be her love. "This is o so sudden. A few weeks ago, I was but a young girl who was miserable, and now I find out that I used to be married and had kids. Woah, way too weird!"  
  
"What is the matter?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Yamcha, you don't even know me. I can't trust myself to believe you. I can't do this. Sorry Yamcha, but I can't. I can't just love you and live life as your 'queen'." Bulma said getting up from the bed and walking towards the exit. Yamcha however appeared before her and put out his hand to make her halt.  
  
"Do not make your decision so quickly my love, for you do not remember the past. But soon, you shall. Please come with me Bulma, and your past shall be revealed." Yamcha took her by the hand and led her to another door, which was opened, and they entered a black room. In the center of the room, there was an ivory diamond. It was pulsing and causing Bulma to fell very controlled.  
  
"What is this?" Bulma asked not taking her eyes off of the jewel in the center.  
  
"Your rebirth." Yamcha said lightly taking off the blue amulet that she wore. "You won't be needing this anymore." He added dropping the jewel into her hands. She was to drop it and dispose of it, but a feeling within her told her to keep it, so she deposited it into her pocket. As she walked closer to the gem, she felt different. When she placed her hand on it. It all went black.

* * *

"Woman. Where the hell did you go!" Vegeta mumbled to himself. He was in the same cave as before. The stupid lady must have given him the wrong directions. 'You can never trust old hags.' He thought. It was all quiet until Vegeta started hearing extra footsteps. Suddenly, he was surrounded by black creatures with red little eyes glaring at him.  
  
"Must Destroy." The creatures kept chanting and they attacked. Vegeta easily fought them off, but they kept coming. The next thing he saw was a tiny needle percing his neck, and he was out. The creatures then carried him to the dungeons where he remained.

* * *

"The transformation is complete." Yamcha said taking Bulma's body and carrying her to his room. She was now clothed in a black dress with long sleeves which were very long, made of thin material and the V-neck dropped very low, so there was a large amount of cleavage visible. She had black eye shadow on and she wore blood red lipstick. Her soul was now controlled by evil; therefore she had passed onto the dark side. "It is only a matter of seconds that she shall awake." Yamcha said to himself and gently touched her face. "You do not know how long I have waited Bulma. To once again hold you in my arms and have you as mine." Yamcha said remembering the past, when they loved each other so much, that nothing could have kept them apart.  
  
Bulma's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to where her prince was. "My prince." She said lowing her head as a bow. "It's good to be back." She said pulling him on the bed and kissing him violently. Bulma started tearing at his clothes but was stopped when Yamcha looked up at her.  
  
"It is not time yet my love." He said kissing her handing and helping her up.  
  
"Awww. Must you always spoil all of the fun," She said getting up and tilting her head sideways.  
  
"First, I have a plan of revenge for prince Vegeta. He will pay for all he's done and you're the one to help. Transform back to your original form." He said and Bulma changed back into what she looked like before the transformation.  
  
"Now, go to the dungeons and get Vegeta out, then I'll tell you what to do." Yamcha said dismissing her.  
  
Bulma walked down to the dungeons and found Vegeta. There, she picked the lock and got him out. "I'm so glad you're okay." She said hugging him. Vegeta gave her a weird look.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Vegeta asked pulling her arm as he left the dungeons. "Which way do we go?"  
  
"This way." Bulma said pulling him towards another hallway.  
  
"How did you get out?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"He let me go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's not important now-" Bulma weas cut off by the sound of the soldier (creatures) coming their way. "Quick, in here." She said pulling him into a room. They heard the soldiers go by, and Bulma turned the lights on in the room. It was a bedroom.  
  
"It's safe. Let's go." Vegeta said, but Bulma was laying down on the bed getting comfortable. "Woman. We need to leave."  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I need to tell you something." She said getting up and walking sexily over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him passionately. "I love you." She said dragging him over to the bed and throwing him down. She kissed him again and then was flipped over so that Vegeta was on top. He started kissing down her jaw onto her neck and started nibbling on her skin. Bulma lightly moaned and dug her hands under the pillows, where she found what she was looking for; a sharp dagger.

* * *

Authors note: You likey? Sorry it's short, but yay! I updated every story and only 1 day late. Not bad. Okay, well, review and I'll update soon (hopefully). Thanks 4 reading. I have a lot in mind. What Bulma going to do with that dagger? Kill Vegeta? Then if so, you might think: Oh no!!! Vegeta's going to die, and some might say, yeah right, as if he'll fall for that, but anything could happen! Continue reading and u'll find out! 


	10. an act

Disclaimer: Hey! Sorry, but I do not own!!! Akira T. Owns it, so if you have any questions talk to him. Thanks!

* * *

**_Mini note:_** Hey everyone! Thanks so much 4 the reviews. This is like my most popular story, and to believe, my first (longest) fic with 14 chapters is only 1 review over, and no one reviewed it 4 chapter 14 (tear drop). O well, life goes on, and so does this chapter! Sorry 4 the shortness of all my fics, but I'm terrible at writing so much. I just suck at it. So please have patience with me as I try to write more. This is once again for your reading pleasure, and I do not own. Thanks 4 reading and reviewing, you don't know how happy I am that people actually read. Now, ONWARDS! Hehe.  
  
_**ALSO**_- I'm terrible!!!!! I forgot to send the last chapter to Joelie! (my super fantastic beta-reader) so, if I forget again, I give you the right to murder me.  
  
_**Last time:  
**_  
"It's safe. Let's go." Vegeta said, but Bulma was lying down on the bed getting comfortable. "Woman. We need to leave."  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I need to tell you something." She said getting up and walking sexily over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him passionately. "I love you." She said dragging him over to the bed and throwing him down. She kissed him again and then was flipped over so that Vegeta was on top. He started kissing down her jaw onto her neck and started nibbling on her skin. Bulma lightly moaned and dug her hands under the pillows, where she found what she was looking for; a sharp dagger.

* * *

She reached her arms over him and pointed the dagger directly above his back, which led into his heart. As she was about to press it down, something held her wrist.  
  
"How stupid do you think I am?" Vegeta snapped taking the dagger from her hand.  
  
"Extremely." Bulma screamed. Vegeta pulled her by the hair and made her get up.  
  
"Where's Yamcha?" Vegeta asked harshly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently.  
  
"Where's Yamcha!" Vegeta screamed pulling her hair tighter.  
  
"Ouch! Vegeta...let me go." Bulma screamed in pain.  
  
"There's no need to harm her, Vegeta." Yamcha sneered as he stepped out of the darkness. Vegeta tightened his grip on the blue hair.  
  
"Let me go you bastard!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"True colors revealed. Don't you see Vegeta? This is the way Bulma was meant to be." Yamcha said.  
  
"What, your whore?" The arrogant prince assumed.  
  
"Actually, more. She will be my queen, and we will rule over the universe and there's nothing to stop us. Once we have the final mating ceremony. We will be invincible."  
  
'Mating!' Vegeta thought. Anyone touching Bulma deserved to die a slow and painful death. While thinking this, he loosened his grip on the precious hair and Bulma broke free and ran to Yamcha.  
  
"See? She loves me, not you Vegeta. Stop being a jealous fool."  
  
"Yes, I love him, and I think it would be a good idea if you left." Bulma said as she wrapped her arms around Yamcha and kissed him seductively. As if on instinct, Vegeta grabbed Bulma away from that disgusting creature.  
  
"This whore belongs to me." Vegeta said smirking. He still had his pride. Just because he was silent, doesn't mean he was a coward. Meanwhile, Bulma had grabbed a candlestick holder and took Vegeta out with a swift blow to the head.  
  
Bulma rushed over to Yamcha and transformed back to her dark state. "All taken care of, correct?"  
  
"Yes, but don't kill him. We need him as a sacrifice."  
  
"Sacrifice?"  
  
"Yes my pet, I shall tell you all about it later." He said leaving Bulma with Vegeta. "You may torture him if you wish. I have some business to take care of."  
  
"Hmmm...Torture." She said wickedly. "Hey Vegeta, we're gonna have some fun." She called in the creature like servants and told them to do what she had in mind.  
  
Minutes later, Vegeta was in Bulma's room tied up. His hands were chained to the headboard and his legs tied to the ends of the bed. As she looked at him, a part of her felt bad. That part of her wanted to free him and hold him. Another part of her wanted to tear off his clothes and make love with him. The last part wanted to make him bleed and die. "What to do..." She sighed as she sat down on the bed and touched his face. So soft and loving. It made her want to kiss him. Without realizing it, her lips were soon on his. Tasting the sweetness of him. Then, she slapped herself. "He is a prisoner. You love Yamcha." She repeated to herself. "Wait, what am I saying?" Even though she had turned evil, she had a choice of things, but usually, she didn't have much control, and she thought differently, so she acted evil. "Do I really need Yamcha? Now that I have powers, I can just take over and have Vegeta to do whatever I want. Whatever I want..." She repeated to herself.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and saw Bulma sitting next to him. She was dressed in black lingerie with a self-satisfied look on her face. Sure she looked sexy in it, but Vegeta remembered that she just happened to be possessed.  
  
"Hello darling." She giggled. "Have a nice nap?"  
  
"Bitch." He spat at her. Bulma stretched her arms across Vegeta's broad and muscular chest.  
  
"I planned to torture you at first, but it's also working the other way around." Then, she found his tail and took it in her hand. She stroked it softly and lovingly. "How adorable, now you can be my real monkey!" She laughed as it echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Stupid woman." He said breaking the cuffs that we holding him to the bed. "You forgot to use the ki compressing type." Bulma now realized he had been playing her for a fool.  
  
"You bastard!" She slapped his face. Vegeta took a hold of her wrists and tied her to the bed just as she had done to him.  
  
"Now I can have a little fun." He said lashing his tongue into her sweet mouth. At first she struggled, but then, gave in due to the pleasure.  
  
'Yamcha can't kiss like this.' She thought. Vegeta all of a sudden stopped and pulled out the blue amulet that she had. "How did you get that!" She demanded.  
  
"Two can play at this game." He said slipping it on her. Then, with a flash of light, the evil vanished within her, and she was once again her innocent old self, with the exception of wearing sexy lingerie and being cuffed to a bed.  
  
"Vegeta?" She said. Vegeta undid her cuffs and freed her hands. "Where are we, and more importantly, WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING LINGERIE???"  
  
"Shut up Woman!" Vegeta whispered clasping his hand over the unsuspecting woman's mouth. "Yamcha changed you into an evil version of yourself, and you were, how do I say this – possessed? Anyways, Yamcha thinks you're in here right now torturing me."  
  
"In this?" Bulma said pointing to the lack of clothes.  
  
"Well, it is torture." He smirked. Bulma whacked his head.  
  
"You jerk! For your information, I happen to have a great body and look good in anything, but morons like you probably go after the fat hairy types." She said blowing inflating her cheeks to emphasize her point.  
  
"Just listen, we need to fool Yamcha into believing you haven't changed."  
  
"That's easy." Bulma said standing up and giving an evil look.  
  
"Also, you have to pretend to be in love with him." Bulma gave him a blank stare.  
  
"Hehe. That's funny, I actually thought you were serious for a second." Vegeta gave her a serious look. Bulma got on her knees. "Please don't make me do it! There's no way I'm going to touch that...thing!"  
  
"You have to, or, Hmmmm, maybe you can get us out of here."  
  
"How?" Bulma said while digging around and finding something to wear, even though black wasn't exactly her color.  
  
"You can command the creatures. They're idiots, they'll listen to you." Bulma nodded and chained Vegeta's arms. "What are you doing?"  
  
"They aren't going to let me walk you out, so we have to make it look plausible -duh!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Oh, of course." Vegeta said rolling his eyes. "Yes Master." As they walked out the door, Bulma cleared her throat and the creatures turned towards her.  
  
"Is there anything thy mistress would like?" One creature said as they bowed.  
  
"I want Fresh air. Take me outside."  
  
"What of the prisoner?"  
  
"He shall accompany me."  
  
"Yes your highness." They bowed again, as one of them led her out.  
  
After they were outside, Bulma commanded the creature, "Leave." The creature left as soon as he was told.  
  
"Undo me." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Undo my cuffs woman!" Vegeta repeated.  
  
"Fine! Hold your horses!" Bulma said as she pulled out the key and slipped it into the hole and turned the key, undoing the tight hold on Vegeta.  
  
After that, they walked towards the sacred mountain and got the scroll. As soon as Vegeta got it, he held it to Bulma for her to take. She took it and they made their way back down the mountain. Since there were steep steps and it was dangerous, Vegeta had to carry Bulma down. Once down, they saw Yamcha standing with his creatures with a deadly look on his face. He was not pleased to see Vegeta with his hands on Bulma. Vegeta was mad to see Yamcha, and once Vegeta put Bulma down, she walked over to Yamcha and handed him the scroll.

* * *

Authors note: Cliffy. Don't hate me, but its fun to make them!!! Look, since the other chapter was super short, I made this one longer than it should have been, even though it's still short. I TRIED!!!!!! Okay, Thanks 4 all the reviews!! It makes me so happy that people enjoy reading it. Thanks so much! I'll try to update soon. I bet you're wondering what's going to happen next.... "For me to know, and for you to find out... when I update."


	11. Reawakening

Disclaimer: Do NOT own.

* * *

"Fool." She muttered. "Did you truly believe something as weak as a necklace could make me into the pathetic creature I once used to be." She laughed. "I think not."

Vegeta started at her in disbelief. He loved her once, but she was still evil, corrupted and wicked. What was he to do? The necklace failed to bring her back, but perhaps there was some hope left.

"Vegeta, you are so predictable. I knew Bulma would be able to trick you, and you fell for it." Yamcha mocked.

"Screw this shit. I am a hundred times more powerful than you will ever be you idiotic baboon. I shall end this now." Vegeta said blasting away all the little creatures and powering up even more.

"I see. Have it your way." Yamcha said transporting them into his lair, in a battle arena. He took a fighting stance and muttered a spell. Within seconds, he had a green aura around him and was firing blasts from his hands. Vegeta dodged them easily and punched him in the face, and sent him back against the cold dirt walls. Bulma watched this from afar.

Yamcha picked himself up and faced the Prince. He grew angry and now the color surrounding him turned red. "You have angered me. Now you shall have a slow and painful death." He muttered one last spell and Vegeta fell on one knee and grasped his chest. He was being torn apart from the inside.

Yamcha fired a blast directly to Vegeta to finish him off. When the dust cleared, he discovered Bulma's body covering Vegeta's with blood trailing down her lips. "Ve-egeta," Bulma swallowed. "I'm so-orry." She said as she let out her final breath. Vegeta just watched as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

Yamcha stared in disbelief. 'Why would she sacrifice her life to save him? Even though she was converted to the evil side, she still saved him. Is her love for him that strong?'

"You will die." Vegeta said standing up and lifting Bulma's body up. He had a single teardrop on his cheek, and he walked over to a corner and deposited her body there. When he turned his head back to the fallen evil prince, there was a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"What have I done?" Yamcha wept. "How could I allow myself to be controlled like that?" He then had a serious look on his face. "Vegeta, kill me."

Vegeta looked at him in shock. Why in the world would Yamcha want him to kill him?

"This has gone on too far. I can't be controlled anymore." He screamed as a shadow came out of Yamcha.

"You fool." The shadow said. "I gave you power and everything you wanted and now you don't want it anymore? You have made a very unwise choice." The spirit said putting his hand on Yamcha's heart and took his life away. "You no longer need this." He said as the body dropped and turned to dust. "However, I need that." He said pointing to Bulma.

"You took her away from me!" He screamed as his hair flashed Golden and his eyes turned green. The spirit looked up and saw something bright flashing before his eyes.

"It cannot be!" The spirit yelled as Vegeta went Super Saiyan.

"Yes it can. You will pay dearly you asshole for taking her away." He smirked as he approached the evil scumbag.

* * *

"Where am I?" Bulma asked sitting up on the soft grass. All around her, there were beautiful flowers and a little waterfall within a lake. There were large trees, and the sky was pink. Everything seemed so unreal. Then, out of nowhere, a lady appeared.

"Welcome Bulma." The gorgeous woman said. She had blue hair, blue eyes, creamy skin, nice curves, wait, this sounded familiar.

"Who are you? Are...are you me?" Bulma asked. Pointing her index finger to the other woman.

"I am you, from the past. I am Princess Bulma, the same person as you." She nodded as she took a seat next to her. "

Bulma stared at her in shock. "You see, you had been corrupted, and yet, you still saved the one you loved." The princess said.

"Vegeta...?" Bulma spoke trying to fit the pieces all together.

"He is your love, your one true love. Since you have proved worthy of my powers, I will now bestow them to you. I will be in you and you will carry out your destiny. Save the people in Vegetasei. This is your fate." She said as she walked to Bulma, held out her hand for Bulma to take. Bulma hesitantly accepted it, and they combined into one.

Bulma felt the same, but felt the power within her. Testing her skills, she got the hang of it. Within 10 minutes, she figured out how to teleport, fly, throw blasts, and learned a few spells from a book that the priestess ha given to her. Then, she remembered Vegeta, 'How can he be the one? He's an arrogant self centered bastard.' Bulma thought.

"Oh yeah, I 'died' I wonder what happened? I think it's time to go back and save the day, if it's not already over." She giggled as she teleported to the combat dome.

* * *

Bulma's body was now re-awakened and she sat up. Her clothes transformed into a white gown, and she was no longer injured. Vegeta was currently racing towards the spirit who was now known as Surijah, the Lord of the Dead. She sensed their power levels, and it was almost a tie. Vegeta was a little bit stronger than Surijah, but that didn't give him an advantage over the evil lord. If she didn't interfere, she might loose the Vegeta.

Surijah noticed her and his eyes widened. "How could you be alive?" He asked. Vegeta turned his attention to what the monster was gawking at in the corner. He turned and was shocked as well.

"You know, I have a few tricks up my sleeves too!" She said.

"Being alive won't help you much my dear." He grinned and threw a blast at her. Vegeta was too far away to save her, but he made an attempt. As soon as the blast was going to hit her, Vegeta stood in front of her, but little did he know that she had a protective shield covering her.

"Vegeta." She whispered. He was being protected as well, and he didn't realize that he had never been hit.

"What the...?"

"It's called a shield."

"How did you learn to do that?"

"I'll tell you later, but first we got to get rid of 'it'." She said pointing to the ghost.

"We aren't going to do anything, however I am going to. Stay put." He said turning around and facing his opponent. As soon as he was about to lift up into the air and blast it, he was frozen.

"Sorry Vegeta, but this is between him and me." She said kissing his cheek and stepping up to Surijah.

She whispered many incantations, and when she opened her eyes, they turned silver. "Surijah, it's time you go back to where you belong." Bulma spoke, however, it wasn't her saying those words.

"I see, so it is you priestess. Saving this girl's life was very noble of you, however I shall finish both of you off." But before anything happened, a blue void popped out of nowhere and sucked him inside, sending him to the underworld where he would be trapped for eternity.

Bulma turned around and fell on her knees as her eyes returned to its normal azure color. Vegeta was unfrozen and looked pissed off. "Woman, why do you always do stupid things?"

"That's the only way he could be defeated."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, it's a long story, but it mainly has to do with the fact that I'm officially a priestess."

"Well, we have to find that scroll."

"About that..." Bulma pulled something out from behind her back. "Don't ask how I got it. The only thing that matters is, I have it. Now let's go!" She said grasping his hand and running outside. Once outside, they noticed that all of the soldiers had disappeared. "I guess it's only you and me."

Vegeta nodded and entered the spaceship. This was going to be an odd journey back home.

* * *

Authors note: Why did I end it there? I donno, I felt like updating, and I didn't have much. Well, that way, hehe.... You review, and later on (ASAP) I update!!! Then were both happy...right???? OH YEAH also, special thanks to a very awesome beta-reader named Joelie (Joelie the messenger of death)

-------It was actually going to stop after where Bulma got the powers, but it felt too short, so I made it a wee bit longer. Lol. Thanks for reading!! Sorry bout the battle scene, I suck at them!!!! Okay, next, what going to happen??? Will everything go smoothly with summoning the blue goddess or w/e? I forgot, im sort of out of it. Well, please review, it will make me super happy!!!


	12. wouldn't you like to know

Disclaimer: Do NOT own.

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Well, we have to find that scroll."

"About that..." Bulma pulled something out from behind her back. "Don't ask how I got it. The only thing that matters is, I have it. Now let's go!" She said grasping his hand and running outside. Once outside, they noticed that all of the soldiers had disappeared. "I guess it's only you and me."

Vegeta nodded and entered the spaceship. This was going to be an odd journey back home.

* * *

"Vegeta, can I try?" Bulma asked twirling around in a chair.

"Woman! Would you stop that, it's driving me crazy. And no!" He said turning his attention back to the buttons.

"It's obvious that in order to set-"

"Woman, do you truly believe that you can master the Saiyan control system on this computer?" He asked giving a sarcastic look.

"Yes." She said confidently. Vegeta stared at her eyes for a moment, then moved over. "Thank you!" She clicked a few buttons, tapped her chin a few times, clicked a few more buttons, and the jumped up and shouted "Buckle up!"

Vegeta was watching her every move, and couldn't believe that a young girl who knew nothing about space pods could possibly set their course back home. He would have been able to do it, but the soldiers were supposed to do it for him, and this was a brand new ship, and it had a new type of control system. "You couldn't have possibly....." He couldn't finish in time, for the ship was rocking, and blasted off the planet, sending Vegeta back into his chair.

"Be amazed..." She simply said noticing his eyes on her. "Wait...you didn't know did you...hmmm...nevermind."

"Tell me."

"You wouldn't want to know."

"I said tell me Woman!"

"Nah. Bye!" She said merrily skipping to her room and slamming the door.

* * *

A day later, Bulma came out and looked for food. She checked all of the cupboards but there was nothing. "Hmmm...I wonder where all the food is. Vegeta!" She screamed.

All she heard in response was a grunt. "Where's the food?"

"Try the fridge." He growled. Bulma slapped her palm to her forehead and walked over to the fridge and once opened, looked into its contents. She pulled out some fruits and placed them into a bowl, and grabbed 4 water bottles. Then, she walked back to her room and closed the door. Inside of her room, Bulma was reading the spell book that was given to her, and she was trying out new spells and memorizing them.

"Attack: Fire...ice...water...Next.... Emotions? Love? There's a love spell?" Bulma grinned wickedly. Maybe genies couldn't kill or make someone fall in love, but she could.

"Well, since Vegeta has been a grouch and I wouldn't mind a guinea pig, let's put him under a love spell." Bulma read the passage aloud from the book, and before she knew it, she had the item that she asked for. Directions said that she was to give this locket to Vegeta with a place for a key, and while he wore it, she was to put in her key and turn it. That would unlock his heart to her, making him fall madly in love with her, and being her love slave. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta ran to her door and slammed it open.

"Woman, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I hurt my leg. I tripped over something, and hit my leg. Will you carry me to my bed?" She asked politely.

"What are you up to?"

"What do you mean? I just need a hand, please?"

"No."

"Or else I wont summon the priestess."

"Wench." He said as he lifted her up and walked towards her bed. While he had picked her up, she had slipped the locket around his neck, and held the key in her hand. As he was going to walk off, Bulma grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. She kissed him as she placed the key into the hole and turned it.

* * *

Authors note: YO PEEPS! Hey, school sucks and I have hw everyday, even on weekends. Pity me. Here's a small section of an event in this fic. I hope u like, sorry its short, but I need to update! . More coming, longer and important.


	13. I take it back!

_**Disclaimer: Do not own!**_

**_Chapter 13_**:

Vegeta twitched a few times and grasped is heart. "Woman...what are you..." He managed to say before his eyes closed and fell to the floor.

"Hmmm.... it worked. So, I wait for an hour, then he's my love slave," Bulma snickered, 'Hopefully this will work.' She thought.

An hour later

Vegeta's eyes opened and he sat up. "Bulma." He said. "The woman I love." He got up and went in search of her. He found her lying on a bed taking a nap. While waiting, she had drifted off to sleep. Vegeta thought she looked so beautiful, he kissed her lips gently.

Her eyes snapped open. "Vegeta! What are you doing?" Bulma said in shock.

"Is it no alright for me to kiss you, my love?" He asked in a sweet tone.

"Oh yeah...that's right." She said remembering her spell. "Yes Vegeta, you may kiss me." So he continued to kiss her softly. 'This is boring,' she said to herself. 'I wish Vegeta would kiss me the way he used to. Even though it was kinda rough, it was the best.' Then, as if an instinct, Vegeta started to unbutton her blouse.

"Vegeta! Stop that!" She said turning around. So far, this spell was not working to her advantage. The old Vegeta used to be arrogant, and selfish, and.... just the way she liked it. "I think it's time we reversed this spell." She said as she walked out of the room and ordered Vegeta to follow her.

She studied the spell book for hours, and there was nothing but a rhyme of some sort. It read, "Thou must value the true significance of love, then it shall be as it was predestined to be." Below that read, "There shall be a test of time, space, and a test of fate."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She supposed. She slammed the book shut and stared at her slave. "Make me some tea." She ordered as she shooed him away. She yawned and took in a deep breath, "Maybe a nap will clear my thoughts." She said as she fell asleep.

DREAM

"Bulma," A lady with white skin, purple eyes, and lavender hair said. "it is time for your test."

Bulma stared back at the lady. "What test?"

"The test of time, space, and the test of your fate. Be prepared to face the hardest thing in your life." The lady said as she opened a portal into which Bulma was sucked in.

When Bulma opened her eyes, she was on a ship. It was like hers, but a little different. One thing she noticed was, there were a lot of people, and she was hiding from them, because they seemed like enemies. She instantly lowered her power so she could not be sensed. "What kind of a test is this?" she said as she crept through the shadows into another room. In that room was Frieza and Vegeta. Frieza was beating Vegeta severely.

"Stupid monkey prince. I should kill your entire race because of your mistakes." Frieza said delivering a kick to the prince's stomach causing him to cough up blood. Then, he spat on the floor and left the room. Then, some soldiers came and carried the prince to his room, tossing him in and closing the door. Bulma followed slowly and made sure that she was not caught. Vegeta was in pain, lying on the floor of his room. That's usually how it went when Frieza fought with him. However, this time, he heard a knock on the door.

His immediate response was, "Fuck off." Bulma giggled and Vegeta heard. "Who's there? Identify yourself." Bulma opened the door and walked in. She was dressed in a white dress and was holding a box.

"Vege-I mean Prince Vegeta, I am Bulma." She said moving over to him with her box of bandages and things to heal his injuries. "You're badly hurt."

"Go away woman. I don't need your help. Help is for the weak." He scowled.

"Oh, and you think you're all high and mighty when you're the one bleeding. Don't give me that weak shit!" She said narrowing her eyes. Vegeta looked at her and gave in. She had enough guts to talk back to him, he admired that in her.

When Bulma was done bandaging him, she helped him up onto his bed. "Who sent you? Did that bastard Fr-"

"No. I came on my own will."

"How did you get on this ship?"

"That's for me to know, and for you NOT to find out." She snickered. Bulma got up to leave, but was stopped by his voice.

"You may stay here, incase I need more bandages." He added.

"Hmmmmm... okay, but no funny business! Got it?"

"With an ugly thing like you, don't worry, no man would touch you." He smirked.

'Still looks good with a smirk.' She thought. "Asshole..." She muttered.

2 days later

"Vegeta, you have outlived your use. It is time to die." Frieza said, as he was about to blast him away. Bulma was his personal nurse, so she was there, but when she heard Frieza say that, as if on instinct, she tried to fire a blast, but all her power had been drained in this 'dream' so instead she ran to him and cried out his name as she took the blast.

The nest thing she knew, she opened her eyes and she was in a room, lying on a couch.

"Congratulations Bulma! You have passed. You sacrificed yourself to save Vegeta even though he was a bit different and it was a long time ago. Now, onto your next test, good luck." And with a click of her fingers, Bulma was at home in her room.

Bulma looked at her clock, and it read 7:56 a.m. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late for school!" Bulma walked to her dresser and picked out a mini skirt, and a baby pink tube top. Along with that, she slipped on some tennis shoes and ran out the door. She was 2 blocks away from school, so she would walk. On the way there, she got hit on the head with a football. She winced and grabbed the wretched ball. She looked for the culprit. He had wacky hair, and was wearing a letterman jacket. Overall, he was pretty good looking.

"Sorry!" The guy yelled. "My arms are too strong for my own good." He jeered. When he noticed the beauty he had hit, he fell silent. "Hi, I'm Yamcha."

"Bulma." She said. "I'm late. I have to go." She said shoving the ball into his chest.

"At least let me walk you there." He offered.

"No." A voice from behind said.

"Vegeta, what an unpleasant surprise." Yamcha said glaring at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are hitting on my girlfriend?"

"You're together?" He asked dumbstruck.

"Yeah. Have a problem with that buddy?" Vegeta asked hissing. Yamcha just glared and walked away. "Woman, you weren't home this morning when I drove by."

"Wait... you're my boyfriend?"

"Have you been drinking?" He joked. When the look on her face was serious, he answered, "Yeah. Have been for the past year."

"Oh, sorry. I'm, really out of it today." She laughed trying to sound normal.

"Right..." He said. "I'll see you at lunch. Meet me at our usual spot... the oak tree." He added as he kissed her on the lips and walked off to class.

Lunch

Bulma had gone to the oak tree and waited, until she saw Vegeta running towards her. They both sat down and talked while they nibbled on their food.

"So, a year?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said taking a big chunk out of his sandwich.

"Have we...you know...done anything?"

"Yeah. Everything." He said as he watched her eyes widen. "I'm just joking you geek." He laughed. "You said you weren't ready, and you want to get married before you do anything. However, I'm ready anytime." He laughed. Bulma slapped him on the knee.

"Very funny." She laughed, but little did she know that there were watchful eyes on her.

Authors note: HEY! Sorry it took forever, but I'm soooo busy. I tired to make it long, but it's the best I could do. Lemme know what you think. Also, thanks to everyone who reviews, or has reviewed. Thanks!


	14. my hero

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

* * *

Last Time:

Bulma had gone to the oak tree and waited, until she saw Vegeta running towards her. They both sat down and talked while they nibbled on their food.

"So, a year?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said taking a big chunk out of his sandwich.

"Have we…you know…done anything?"

"Yeah. Everything." He said as he watched her eyes widen. "I'm just joking you geek." He laughed. "You said you weren't ready, and you want to get married before you do anything. However, I'm ready anytime." He laughed. Bulma slapped him on the knee.

"Very funny." She laughed, but little did she know that there were watchful eyes on her.

* * *

"That asshole." Yamcha said looking away from the tree.

"What was that babe?" Laura who was in his arms said.

"Nothing. Let's go." He said pushing his girlfriend off in the direction of his car. "Maybe some time with you at my house would be calming to my nerves."

"Whatever you say Yamcha, just lemme go get my cheer clothes from my locker." She replied.

"No. We leave now." He said shoving her into the passenger seat and speeding off too his house where he would have a little fun.

* * *

"Vegeta," Bulma said putting her soda on the floor, "how much do you like me?"

"Enough to keep you around." He smirked.

"Gee, thanks." She replied sarcastically.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" Vegeta asked while taking a sip from his drink.

"How about we go to that party."

"What party?"

"Launch's. She invited me during Bio."

"Sure, there's nothing else to do."

"Okay, I have to go to the library and check out some books, but I'll see you after class. Are you taking me home?"

"As usual." Vegeta said standing up and holding out a hand for Bulma.

'This is weird. He's a little strange acting like a gentleman.' Bulma thought. As she accepted his hand and started to rise, Vegeta let go and laughed as Bulma fell back on her butt and cursed at him.

'That's more like the Vegeta I know, and love.' Then, it hit Bulma. She had just admitted to loving Vegeta. 'Who would have ever thought.'

From afar, as Bulma bent down to pick up some of her things, whistling could be heard. Vegeta instantly gave the guys a look that read 'Back off.'

Suddenly the realization dawned on her, 'This is a dream, isn't it? So school doesn't really matter.' "Hey Vegeta, actually, do you wanna leave? I don't feel like going to my next class."

"Goody goody Bulma has suddenly turned naughty and wants to skip. Interesting. Let's go." Vegeta said leading her to his car.

"What do you want to do in the remainder of the time?" Vegeta asked as he started the engine.

"I dunno, get creative." Bulma said putting some bubblegum in her mouth and chewing it.

Vegeta faced her and smirked. "Vegeta, you're such a pervert!" Bulma said once she saw his expression.

"What woman? You asked me to get creative. You know what I want."

"And you know you're not gonna get it. Well, until you slip a special ring on my ring finger."

"Why do you want to get married?"

"I want to know that the one I share my body with will be the only one I share my body with."

"That's fine with me. If you don't get married, you can always share your body with me." Vegeta laughed.

"Haha, as I said, either you propose, or you don't get any." She rephrased.

"Fine, but I want some sort of payment for my driving."

"Well, I'm always open to giving you kisses or hickies." She giggled.

"Sold." He said as they pulled into his driveway.

As they entered the house, Bulma noticed that it was a small house and that the flowers in the front were dying. "Vegeta, where are your parents?"

"Dead." Bulma's eyes widened. "What is wrong with you? You act like you never knew."

"Oh, right."

"Stupid assholes deserved it. After what they've put me through, I would have killed them myself."

"How'd they die again?"

"Aids. Drug addicts."

"Oh…"

"Well, what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have water thanks." Vegeta opened the fridge and threw her a water bottle. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Receive my payment." He said half jokingly.

"Fine." Bulma said as she cuddled up to him and gave him gentle kisses on his neck and then his face. Once her lips were near Vegeta's, he took action and pressed his lips roughly against hers and slipped his tongue in. Bulma instantly remembered that her Vegeta kissed her like that. If she could stay in that moment forever, I would be wonderful, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Vegeta broke their kiss and went to check who it was.

"Hey Vegeta! Open up!" A girl screamed from the other side of the door. Vegeta opened it and looked to find his sister with a load of books in her hands. She hurried in and dropped them all on the floor.

"Hey Bulma! It's great to see you. It's been a while!" Joelie said.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too." Bulma said.

"Joelie, do you mind?"

"Oh, oops. Sorry I interrupted." She laughed as she hurried to her room.

"Now, where were we?" Vegeta said walking toward Bulma.

"Actually, I have to go home. I have to get dressed for the party."

"Fine, but this better not be the payment I was talking about."

"Whatever you say Vegeta." She giggled as they left the house and drove to Bulma's residence.

* * *

**At the Party**

"Hey Launch!" Bulma said greeting the hostess.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!" Bulma put away her jacket and heard her favorite song go on.

"Vegeta, we have to dance! I love this song." Revealing her sparkly silver halter and her tight black mini skirt. It looked great with her hair straightened. Her makeup was exotic due to the heavy black eyeliner and the silver eye shadow along with her glossy pink lips.

"Fine woman." Vegeta said as they made their way to the dance floor.

They moved to the beat and had a blast. Then, a slow song went on. Bulma took the opportunity to push her body next to Vegeta's and take his hand.

"You know I hate slow songs." He remarked.

"I know, but I like them." They danced for the next few songs, until Vegeta said he had to use the bathroom, and he left Bulma for a moment. Yamcha spotted Bulma and made his way over to her.

"Hey there." He said capturing her attention.

"Oh, hi." She giggled.

"You look so cute tonight."

"Thanks."

"So, Bulma, want to dance?"

"Actually, no, she doesn't. She's with me." Vegeta said from behind.

Yamcha turned around and glared at the other man. "I asked her. Not you."

"Actually Yamcha, I am with him. Sorry." She said sliding off of the chair she was in and walking to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, let's go."

"No. I'm sick of this bastard hitting on you."

"Well, you don't deserve her you nasty troll." Yamcha replied.

"That's it. You. Me. Outside." Vegeta said walking towards the door.

"Vegeta, please don't do this!"

"Bulma, he's a jackass, and one day, he might try something, it's better I take care of him now."

"But you could hurt yourself!" Bulma pleaded. "IU care about you too much to let you get hurt!" Bulma said pressing herself to him and hugging him letting her tears flow freely.

"He's going to be the one hurt." Vegeta said pulling Bulma off of him and walking towards the bully. "You should have thought twice before hitting on my woman."

"She isn't yours." Yamcha said pulling off his jacket and getting in fighting position. People were surrounding them watching the fight. Vegeta landed a punch on his face and blocked the next hit. Yamcha got one across his face and smiled as he saw his lip start to bleed. Then, the heat was on as the two punched each other, until one of them dropped. Bulma was pushed out from the crowd, but after everyone started leaving, she was able to see what was going on. Vegeta was bloody and leaning against the fence for support as Yamcha was on the floor looking a lot worse than Vegeta, considering how bad Vegeta had hurt him.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as she ran to him. "Why'd you have to go and try to be a hero?"

"Because you're one of the only things I care about." He said as he lost consciousness. Bulma called for a first aid kit and immediately received it. She took care of his wounds, then, she dragged him to the car after grabbing their things. She then drove his car to her house and took him inside to her room, where she lay him down until he would regain consciousness. Vegeta woke up 2 minutes later, and notice that he was cleaned up and no longer bleeding.

"Vegeta! You scared me half to death!"

"Only half?" He laughed.

"It's not funny. The next time you try something like that, I'm gonna knock some sense into you." She said whacking him lightly on the chest.

"Fine, but for now, I need to get home."

"Oh no you don't." She said pushing him back. "You're under my care for the night." She said as she turned the lights off and sat down next to him on the bed until she fell asleep.

* * *

Author's note: Did you like? Sorry it's not that long, but I hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


	15. Its over?

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Dragon Ball Z! or DBGT or DB!

* * *

Last Time: 

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as she ran to him. "Why'd you have to go and try to be a hero?"

"Because you're one of the only things I care about." He said as he lost consciousness. Bulma called for a first aid kit and immediately received it. She took care of his wounds, then, she dragged him to the car after grabbing their things. She then drove his car to her house and took him inside to her room, where she lay him down until he would regain consciousness. Vegeta woke up 2 minutes later, and notice that he was cleaned up and no longer bleeding.

"Vegeta! You scared me half to death!"

"Only half?" He laughed.

"It's not funny. The next time you try something like that, I'm gonna knock some sense into you." She said whacking him lightly on the chest.

"Fine, but for now, I need to get home."

"Oh no you don't." She said pushing him back. "You're under my care for the night." She said as she turned the lights off and sat down next to him on the bed until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Bulma had woken up extra early and made sure that Vegeta was well taken care of. He complained about how he was being treated like a baby, and Bulma would just tell him to be a man, which would shut up Vegeta. 

'I wonder when this test will be over. I want to go back to reality already. I miss the real Vegeta.' Bulma thought as she lay in a tub bathing. However, it did feel good being in a world like her own. 'Home.' She thought as she took a deep breath and stepped out of the lukewarm water. She put on a robe and opened the door, but suddenly saw Vegeta standing there.

"Vegeta!" She said out of shock. "What are you doing here?" She had sent him home after he had healed. Vegeta just stared deep into her eyes and gave her a passionate kiss. Then, Vegeta's arms started trying to remove the robe. "VEGETA!" She said delivering a slap to his face.

"I-I'm…sorry." Bulma saidwhen she was the hurt look on his face. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Are you interested in Yamcha?" He asked.

"Of course not! What ever gave you that idea?"

"I need to know if what we have is real."

"Vegeta. I love you. I would never be interested in someone else." Bulma replied as she hugged him. Suddenly, Vegeta disappeared and the background also did.

The lady from before had appeared. "Congratulations Bulma, you have passed."

"It's over?"

"Yes Bulma, your love for him is genuine I see. Hopefully, you will not try to jeopardize what you have with spells like these once more." She said as she disappeared, and Bulma shot up from bed. She ran around the halls of the ship and she realized she was back. As she walked up to Vegeta's room, she saw the necklace she had givenhim on the floor.

'So the spell is over.' She sighed in relief. When she opened the door, she saw no one, but there was a sign that said he was in the gravity room.

The lady in the dreams had mentioned one thing to her, which scared her a bit as to what Vegeta's reaction would be. She said that Vegeta would see everything that happened in the dreams. He saw everything that happened with her and "Vegeta". 'Hopefully he won't be mad.' Bulma hoped.

She knocked once on the gravity room door and it seemed as if Vegeta could hear her. He was training quite hard. She leaned against the door and realized what she had done. She had played with him. She broke down in tears. "Vegeta. How could I do this to you? I was so selfish and blinded by selfish desires. How can I make this up to you?" She said aloud to herself.

The door opened and Bulma fell back, but was caught in Vegeta's arms. "I'll think of something." He said smirking. As soon as she had started talking, Vegeta had paused in mid air and listened to every word she said (due to his sensitive Saiyan hearing).

"Oh Vegeta!" She sighed. "I love you." She said as she gave him a very passionate kiss and paused everything around her due to her willpower, another one of her unknown abilities. When her lips left his, time continued. They just started in each other's eyes and knew that they were destined for each other.

* * *

In the morning, Bulma woke up and felt like a million bucks. All that filled her mind was Vegeta, and how much she wanted to be with him. She walked to Vegeta's room and found him sleeping. She smiled and walked over to him, where she kissed him gingerly on his lips and giggled as she crawled into his bed on the other side. She got in and snuggled with him. She was no doubt the luckiest and happiest girl in the world.

"Vegeta? Are you awake?" She asked.

No response.

Bulma shook him a little but he didn't wake up. She felt his face and felt the coldness. Then, she heard noises outside. She made herself invisible and watched as Zarbon, the man who tried to rape her, walk in and laugh once again seeing the prince. "Now, I should have asked you where the little minx was before I had you killed."

"I'm right here!" Bulma said appearing behind him with a fireball in her hand.

"So you've learned some new tricks." He laughed approaching her.

"You bastard. You dare touch Vegeta! I'll kill you!" She said firing the blasts. Zarbon had dodged them, but she had clamped her eyes shut and gathered all of her strength. The fire blast made a u-turn and went through his heart. "Die." She said spitting on him and watching as he turned to ashes.

"Vegeta, wake up!" She said. He wasn't dead… he couldn't have left her. Not after last night...

Flashback-

"Bulma, I don't show affection often, but I need you to know, I love you. As soon as we reach Vegetasai, I want you to marry me and become my wife."

"I…"

"Will you be my bride?"

"Yes." She said with tears filling her eyes. "There's nothing else in the world that I could want more than to marry you." She said as they embraced and held each other for what seemed eternity.

End flashback-

"Ve-vegeta… Don't die on me!" She cried allowing water to pool around her. "We were going to reach Vegetasai today! Why!"

Bulma ran to the controls and watched as they landed. The king greeted Bulma, but watched as Bulma ran out crying and whispered the truth to the King. He looked down to the ground and let Bulma cry on him. Bulma went and got the scroll and told the king that she needed to summon the priestess NOW. She got purified, and went to the shrine.

"Now, please close all the doors, I wish to do this alone." She told everyone as she closed the doors. She took the scroll and read its contents to a statue that looked like herself.

Bulma's replica appeared and spoke to Bulma. "My dear child, what is wrong?"

"Nothing. I want to make my wishes."

"Yes. Of course. What is your first wish?"

"I wish that Vegetasei was saved form all evil and harm."

The priestess glowed and said, "Your wish is granted."

"Now, I want Vegeta brought back to life, back to the way he was before he died."

"Your wish is granted."

"I want Vegeta and myself to have immortality."

"Your wishis granted." She repeated, and Bulma instantly felt more power.

"I want to be with Vegeta and be able to live here on Vegetasei."

"I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"What do you mean?"

"It is not in my power to do that, however, some answers are already there but are hidden from the eyes. When you wish to make your remaining 2 wishes, utter the word 'shinju'." She said as she disappeared. Bulma ran outside contemplating what she had said. Shinju meant lover's suicide. Never mind that, Vegeta was back!

Bulma ran outside and saw Vegeta standing there confused. She ran to him and thought that everything was as it should be. Now that Bulma had summoned the priestess, she no longer had to be a virgin, which posed naughty ideas into the couple's minds.

"So Vegeta, when are we getting married?"

"Tonight." He said as she was taken away to prepare for her wedding. Vegeta must have been anxious.

When the time came, the couple was presented before a priest. Bulma was wearing a simple tube-top style white wedding dress, and Vegeta was in his armor. They exchanged rings, said their vows and went off to their room. No one was invited to the wedding except the king and the queen.

As Vegeta carried Bulma to their room, she said," I can't believe that we're married. You're my husband, and I'm your wife."

The wedding night was filled with love and passion and both Vegeta and Bulma experienced new exciting things.

Bulma drifted to sleep and the next time she woke up, there was an alarm clock next to her bed.

* * *

Author's note: HEY EVERYONE! I think this story is going to end soon. I know this chapter isn't THATT long, but it's the best I could do. Im really sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was really lazy and busy. I hope you guys like this. Please review! That's so much, and thanks Joelie for being my beta-reader! 


	16. losing each other

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN DBZ, and anything else... except this computer and this story (along with others) :)

* * *

"Vegeta…." Bulma said instantly. Her heart started racing and she panicked. "VEGETA!" She yelled hoping this was just a joke. She couldn't be back…could she?

"Bulma dear!" Mrs. Briefs yelled coming into the room. "Oh sweetie, you're home. I thought Marron said you would be at her house till tomorrow. Oh well, you'd better hurry up and get ready for school." She said merrily and went off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Bulma jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror. "The whole thing wasn't a dream. It had to have happened." Bulma washed her face, brushed her teeth and stepped into the shower. The sound of the water concealed the tears that were flowing from her eyes. When she finished, she stepped out and dried her hair. She pulled her hair up into a bun with a few strands of hair hanging from her face. Next, she put on some jeans and a black tank top. She slipped on some tennis shoes and grabbed her backpack on the way out.

Bulma took the car keys and drove to school. Maybe Marron could help her solve some problems. On her way to period one, Marron spotted her and ran over to her.

"Who is he?" Marron said with a grin.

"Who is who?" Bulma said confused.

"Oh come on, you were out for two days. I told your mom you were sleeping over so she wouldn't get suspicious. I deserve to know who the guy is." Marron said with a nod.

"Well… it's not what you think. I mean…"

"OH BULMA! Just tell me what happened!"

RINGGGGGGGGGGGG. The tardy bell of first period rang.

"Let's go get something to eat. I skipped breakfast." Marron said walking to Bulma's car.

"Skipping class is bad Marron." Bulma said with a frown.

"Stop being such a goodie-goodie." Marron said and sat in the passenger's seat.

"AM not!" Bulma said glaring at Marron and revving the engine. "Where to?"

"How about IHOP?" She said with a smile. "There's this really hot guy there. I see him once in a while." Bulma just shook her head at that comment and drove off.

* * *

"BULMA!" Vegeta yelled flinging open the doors to his bedroom. "GAURDS!"

"Yes your highness?" The guards at the door said.

"My wife, the Queen. She's missing. FIND HER. NOW!" He yelled and ran off to the throne room. Last night, they were together, and when he woke up, she was gone. "Bulma…were are you?"

* * *

"Vegeta?" Bulma said aloud.

"What?" Marron answered.

"Nothing… I Thought I heard someone say my name…" Bulma muttered.

"Oh, well turn right here into the parking lot." Marron instructed to Bulma.

The two parked and went into IHOP. They took their seats and ordered their meals.

"Bulma! Don't tell me you're on a diet. Water does not count as a meal."

"I'm just not hungry." Bulma said sadly.

"So, what happened?"

"I met this guy. He's wonderful. Perfect in every way, and now he's gone."

"Wait. Pause and Rewind. Does he like you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Did you two go out?"

"Duh!"

"Why did he dump you?"

"He didn't. He just…disappeared."

"Then look for him!" Marron insisted.

"It's impossible." Bulma said sighing knowing that it was the truth. He lived galaxies away. She couldn't travel through space, and she didn't know how to get back through the closet.

"Look Bulma, I know I'm not that bright, but some things I do know. You're in love, and you can never give up on love! If he's the one for you, GO FIND HIM!"

"Marron… You're…..right!" Bulma said astonished. She wouldn't give up! Her husband was out there, and she was going to find him. She instantly got up and left the table leaving Marron there.

Once Bulma was gone, Marron muttered, "I meant after I finished my drink," and then started flirting with the waiter.

* * *

Vegeta sat on his bed holding a picture of Bulma. It was a photo that they had taken yesterday at the wedding. She looked so beautiful, and now she was gone. He had no idea where she was, and he had no idea how to get her back.

"Your highness." A guard said knocking on the door.

"What is it?" Vegeta said with anger.

"There's someone here who wishes to speak to you."

"Tell them to go the fuck away."

"She says she may be able to help you find Bulma." At that comment, Vegeta lifted up his head.

"Send her in." He said anxiously. In came an old lady clutching a walking stick. "They tell me you may be able to help me find Bulma?"

"Yeeeessss…" She muttered and took a seat on a chair. "You see, I came to Vegetasai just as she did, but a very long time ago."

"I was once a young girl, just as she was, and came here to find happiness. I fell in love with a village boy, and we wed. Years later, he died in battle, and I was stuck here for good. I gave up my old life for a new one, and wasn't allowed to return home." She continued.

"What's your point?" Vegeta said unable to control his emotions.

"This is not her world my Prince! You must let her go and live her life." She pleaded.

"NO!" He yelled. "She is my life, and I will be with her at all costs." But the thought of being selfish crossed his mind. Maybe the old hag was right…

"Fine then, it is your fate. You can reach her from the woods. There is a portal there, however it is very difficult to find. You must leave on the night of the full moon; the portal shall be visible then." She said and left the room.

"The full moon. That's a month away…" Vegeta said and threw a vase against the floor and it shattered.

Bulma ran to her room and opened the closet. She started feeling around trying to find the portal which would take her to Vegetasei. "Come on…." Bulma said pushing against the bricks. "Nothing…" She fell to the floor and started crying. Maybe this was a sign… maybe she was supposed to move on…

"Bulma? Is that you in there?" Mrs. Briefs said.

"Yeah Mom, I'm in my room." She said wiping her tears.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine mom; I just got something in my eye."

"Oh alright, I came in to tell you there's a nice boy in the living room. He's here to see you." She said with a smile.

Bulma instantly stood and ran towards the living room with hope in her heart. 'Vegeta, you've found me!'

* * *

Authors Note: OMG! I finished this SO long ago! But it was stuck on my laptop… and I got a worm… and VERY LONG STORY. Anyways, I'm going to work on the next chapter ASAP (Like now)! hopefully it will come out soon. I'm so sorry I made everyone wait so long! 


	17. Love's substitute

disclaimer: do not own. sorry!

* * *

Last time: 

Bulma ran to her room and opened the closet. She started feeling around trying to find the portal, which would take her to Vegetasei. "Come on…." Bulma said pushing against the bricks. "Nothing…" She fell to the floor and started crying. Maybe this was a sign… maybe she was supposed to move on…

"Bulma? Is that you in there?" Mrs. Briefs said.

"Yeah Mom, I'm in my room." She said wiping her tears.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine mom; I just got something in my eye."

"Oh alright, I came in to tell you there's a nice boy in the living room. He's here to see you." She said with a smile.

Bulma instantly stood and ran towards the living room with hope in her heart. 'Vegeta, you've found me!'

* * *

Bulma ran into the living room, feeling as though her heart was going to burst from joy when she saw…

"Hi." Said a man standing up. "I'm..."

"Yamcha." Bulma said in disbelief. That was the same man from her 'test'. How was that possible? Was her past coming back to haunt her?

"How did you know?" He said with a smile. "Anyways, you dropped this book on the floor this morning right before you sped off…"

"Thanks." Bulma said without emotion. 'What a letdown!'

"I was wondering… I know you don't know me very well… but are you free on tomorrow night?"

"Sorry. I'm in a relationship at the moment." Bulma said proudly. "Thank you for returning my book. Don't let the doorknob get you on the way out." She said leaving him dumbfounded in the living room. If only Vegeta saw her. He would be so damn proud. 'Yet again, he would have beat the shit out of this guy.' She thought smugly.

* * *

Vegeta rubbed his temples and all he could focus on was his blue haired beauty. What if she forgot all about him? What if she thought it was all a dream? What if she was with someone else? That thought drove him mad, and he punched a hole through his wall. That damn portal… it was 3 weeks from now that he'd find his love once more. Why the wait though…

When he really thought about it…there was another option. They lived in different galaxies, and he had the technology to go there… so…that's what he would do.

"Kakarot! Prepare a ship. I have something to pick up."

"Yes sire."

"Bulma… you and I will be together soon…" Vegeta said with a confident look.

* * *

"Bulma! So are you coming or not?" Marron yelled on the phone.

"I don't know…"

"Look, the best way to get this guy out of your mind is to live life as usual. Once he sees what he's missing, he'll come back…"

"I guess you're right…it wouldn't kill me to go out."

"Great! I'll be at your house in an hour." Marron said hanging up. Bulma sighed. Quickly, she ran into the bathroom and drew a warm bath. She watched the water pour out, and she dropped a few aromatherapy bath oils in and got a few dirty ideas…

"I wonder how fun it would be to be in the bath with Vegeta…" Bulma mused. She glanced down at her finger and look at the beautiful wedding ring. Earlier, her mother had asked about it, and Bulma said that it was a gift from a friend. One of these days, she'd have to tell her. Anyways, back to Vegeta… She missed him so much…it scared her. After she soaked in the bath and washed herself, she proceeded to dry her hair. Afterwards, she straightened hair and examined herself in the mirror. She might as well look nice. She picked out a jean mini-skirt, a black long sleeved shirt and black ugg boots, which looked nice with her long hair reaching her waist.

Next, she wore dark purple eye shadow with glitter, and applied a pale gloss to her lips. She looked absolutely divine. As soon as she finished, she grabbed her purse and headed outside where Marron was waiting. Just for the hell of it, she turned around and with the flick of her wrist, the doors locked.

"How did you do that?" Marron asked?

"Oh, it's a new system we had installed…" Bulma said happily. So she still had her powers… maybe that meant something…

When they arrived at the mansion, they parked the car and walked in. It was a full on party going on! There were hundreds of people there, all almost drunk or dancing to the beat of the music. Bulma grabbed a beer and drank it instantly.

Instantly, she got up and went to dance. Several men attempted to dance with her, but she never took a liking to either of them until the person she hated the most showed up.

"Bulma! What a surprise seeing you here…" Yamcha said with a smile.

"Yeah…" she said thinking 'Of all the spots, you had to pick mine…'

"So, wanna go out to the pool and hang out?"

"You know, it's getting late. I need to go…" She walked out the door in an attempt to get away from him. Little did she realize she didn't have a car (since she casme with Marron) and he had followed her out.

"Atleast let me give you a ride." He said. She looked at him hesitantly, then accepted.

They got to the car and Yamcha drove off. When they were a few miles away, Yamcha pulled over and locked the doors. He wore a grin on his face and leaned over to her.

"Bulma, I'm very attracted to you. I don't know what it is about you, but you drive me wild."

"Yamcha, I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way, and I'm in a relationship."

"Don't worry baby, I wont tell if you wont." He said pressing his lips against hers. Bulma struggled and tried to push him away, but he was very strong. She then used her powers to throw him off of her.

"I'm married you son of a bitch!" Bulma said seething with anger as she showed him her finger.

"Get out of my car." Yamcha said with attitude. "If you're not going to give me any, then you can walk home."

"Fuck you!" Bulma said and slammed the door. She then went around the corner and when no one was looking, teleported home. When she got there, she was crying. She never wanted to be near that asshole, and she missed Vegeta more than ever. Before she washed off her make-up in the bathroom, she spoke many odd words, and then it hit her. There was something that would make it easier for her…

Bulma ran to her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. On it, she wrote "Vegeta, the love of my life" and lit a candle. She then lit the paper on fire and hoped with all of her heart that he would come back to her. The spell in itself was there to make a substitute for whatever she wanted and was only temporary (not the real thing, a mere imitation). All of a sudden she heard a voice.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said running into his arms. The whole house was empty because her parents had a meeting in Seattle for the weekend. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Vegeta said holding her up and pressing her against him.

"I love you so much Vegeta. I thought I'd die if I didn't see you again." Bulma said. She knew it was only an imitation, but she could still talk to it, it was an imitation of her husband after all. She jumped up and caputed him in a passionate kiss.

Bulma was a woman with needs, and after her wedding night, she realized she needed Vegeta. She dragged him to the bed and tore off his clothes. Bulma then allowed him to pull off her shirt and her skirt. She kicked off her boots and looked at him with hunger in her eyes. He would be gone by tomorrow, so she might as well enjoy herself until she saw Vegeta again. They spend the night in pure ecstasy.

IN the morning, Bulma rolled over and felt a warm body. She snuggled up to it and felt happy. Suddenly, she sat up in bed and was worried. Her spell was supposed to be over by now. She leaned over and accidentally fell of the bed -naked.

"Owwwwwwww…" She said grabbed a silk robe and putting it on. Suddenly, she realized something. It was him…

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed and jumped onto the bed. Vegeta woke up and yawned. What is it woman he said snuggling onto his pillow. "It was you?" At that he sat up.

"Why? Who did you think you were sleeping with?" He said with a cross look on his face.

"Well… I was lonely, and so I made a spell for an imitation of you. BUT its only because I needed you." Bulma said giving him a big kiss. "I can't live without you."

"Neither can I. I needed to find you. Using one of my ships, I traveled here and tracked your ki down. I came inside and was kind of shocked when I saw u there looking like you did." Vegeta said pulling her on the bed.

"I'm glad you found me." Bulma said slipping her hands under the covers. She giggled then thought of something. "Vegeta, I'm going to take a bath."

"Okay woman."

"You know, it's always so hard to reach my back. It would help if someone was there to help me."

"Don't u have something that does that for you?" Vegeta asked quizzically. Bulma sighed and ran into the bathroom and came out with a washcloth designed for her back.

"You mean this?" She said as she chucked it out the window. "Whoops, my bad." She smiled.

"If you wanted to do it in the bath, you could have said so." He laughed as he got up and went to Bulma. She grabbed him arms and pulled him into the bathroom.

* * *

Authors note: I'm not good at writing lemons, or I'd totally do it for u guys. Hehe. Anyways, I hope you like it…. I liked it…. Lemme know what u think…thanks! 


	18. Authors note

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! I first would like to apologize for not updating for an extremely long time. I hope you guys will forgive me. BUT I have some good news! I've started working on a new chapter for this fanfic, and need some assistance editing. If anyone has any ideas or would like to be my beta reader for this chapter, that would be amazing! **Contact me through my email**, and let me know! I hope to have the chapter out within this week (or within a few days –depending on the situation I find myself in). I hope to make things take a turn. I was hoping the end the story right away, but I suddenly felt there was more to the story… Also, many seem to like this story, so why stop right there:D

Lastly, in regards to my other stories, I don't know whether or not they should be continued. It's been a long time, and I don't know which ones to continue. Also, if you would like to have any specific ones updated, let me know, and I'll do my best. **Any responses would be greatly appreciated.** Thanks guys!

**_KarineD_**


	19. I have to decide?

_Disclaimer: Do not own. I sure wish I did… haha… but no, I don't own the characters or DBZ… I only own this story…_

"Oh Vegeta… I couldn't have asked for anything better… except to have you here with me…" Bulma whispered into Vegeta's ear after they were fully dressed and ready. "This is so perfect… and to think… we're MARRIED!" She said giddily and started jumping up and down.

Vegeta snickered at her childishness. "I can't believe I'm with you, you're so immature." He smirked.

"Get used to it buddy… because I'm never letting u go." Bulma replied pulling him in for a kiss. It was perfect timing though, because Bulma forgot one tiny detail, her parents.

A second later, Mrs. Briefs opened the door to see her daughter kissing an older boy. "What is the meaning of this?!" Bunni yelled capturing her daughter's attention. Bulma instantly snapped her head in her mothers' direction.

"Oh shit." Bulma replied. "Mom… I think this is a good time to introduce you to my boyfriend, Vegeta."

"Vegeta, eh? How old are you? You look like you're in your twenties, are you some sort of child molester or something? Conning a poor child like my daughter… I want you to get out of my house right now!" Mrs. Briefs ordered.

"I'm 18, miss, and I can't leave, because I'm in love with your daughter." Vegeta answered solemnly.

"Love? We just moved here! How long have you known each other? 3 days?" She laughed. "Don't be so naïve. Bulma, step aside and escort him out."

"No mother. He's right. I love him too. We want to get married, and I want your blessing." Bulma replied.

"Mm-…married?" Was the last thing Bunni said before she fainted.

"Well… that went well." Vegeta said.

"Before she wakes up, we need to fix this whole mess…" Bulma said burying her head in her hands.

"Wait… what did you mean earlier when you said married? We already are married."

"Well, not here. I want to do it the legal way."

"Why?"

"Well, I can't go on telling everyone 'I have a husband, but I'm not legally married'."

"Who will you have to tell on Vegetasei? You're already the Princess."

"Vegetasei? What are you talking about?"

"Well, we need to go back soon…I came back to retrieve you. We both know Vegetasei can't function without a leader, and my father won't be around forever."

"Hold on a second." Bulma said raising an eyebrow and taking a step back. "You expect me to permanently leave my life here and live on Vegetasei."

"I figured you would have understood that on the day you married me." Vegeta retorted.

"You should have told me! This is a serious matter. This is my home... this is my life… you can't expect me to drop it all and disappear forever!" Bulma argued.

"Are you telling me you don't want to live on Vegetasei?"

"Well, what option do I have?"

"Bulma, you should have thought about this earlier. My loyalties are bound to my land."

"What about me? What about loyalties to your wife?"

"According to you, we're not exactly married here."

"Don't change things around on me mister! What are you going to do if I refuse to leave?"

"Bulma… don't make me choose."

"Why not? That's what you're asking me to do." Bulma bickered. There was no way she felt she could win. There may not be the greatest things in her life on earth, but she was born and raised here, it was all she knew. On the other hand, there was the man of her dreams, her mate and the love of her life. Obviously, her husband was irreplaceable… but she didn't want to have to leave earth permanently.

"Look, let's take care of your mother. Make her forget everything and let her stay away from you." Vegeta said calmly.

"Fine," Bulma stuck out her tongue at Vegeta as she made a few hand movements, and watched as her mother got up and walked away. "What now?"

"It looks like you have some thinking to do. I'll give you a week. Meanwhile, I'll stay on earth and wait."

"Does that mean you're coming to school with me tomorrow?" Bulma inquired.

"School?"

"Well, you can't exactly stay here. I'll call in and let them know a foreign exchange student is in for the week." Bulma stated. "Plus, it would be nice for you to get a taste of what life is like here on earth."

"I'm sure it will be dull compared to life on Vegetasei." Vegeta pointed out.

"Contrary to what you may think your 'royal-pain-in-the-ass', life isn't that bad here. Plus, you haven't lived till you've met the two greatest men in my life. Ben and Jerry." Bulma grinned.

"Who are they and where do they live?" Vegeta said growing irritated. How could there be two great men in her life besides the most important man alive-him? He would find those scoundrels and teach them a thing or two.

"Follow me, and I'll show you." Bulma said taking him by the hand and leading him into her kitchen. Inside the freezer lay a container of Chocolate therapy. She pulled it out and took out a spoon. Dipping the spoon in and taking a bite, she savored the delicious taste as it liquidated in her tongue. "So good…" she murmured. "Have some." Bulma reached out the spoon towards Vegeta's mouth.

"I think not." Vegeta said sidestepping the spoon. "So where are those men?"

"They are the creators of the ice cream genius."

"You should have said so beforehand, instead of leading me to believe there were two men that needed to be disposed of."

"I love how much u love me."

"Woman, be quiet and make me some real food to eat."

"I don't feel like it. Why don't we go out to the mall…. And then we can eat at a restaurant!" Bulma got all excited as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door with Vegeta in tow. "Oh wait… what you're wearing is out of the ordinary. I'll give you something hip and stylish to wear." Bulma flicked her fingers and suddenly, Vegeta was wearing Vans, some black jeans, a diesel shirt, studded belt, and a stylish jacket. "Looks more like it."

"What the hell am I wearing? What happened to my armor?" Vegeta asked in anger. "You replace my clothes with crap?"

"Vegeta, here on earth, we have a different style of clothing, and if anyone was found in amour, they would think you were retarded, blind, or making a bad fashion statement."

"Fine. I'll wear this just as long as you stop talking. You're making my ears hurt woman." Vegeta said as he walked out the door without Bulma.

"Oh Vegeta… sometimes, I don't know what to do with you." Bulma said to herself as she closed the door and walked to her car.

* * *

Once to two reached the shopping Center, Vegeta took the lead and went into the closest restaurant with nice smelling food. He ordered almost everything from the menu and devoured it all in a matter of 4 minutes. Bulma just had a simple meal and admired how much Vegeta could shove down his throat at a fast pace. All was well, until they left the restaurant and Bulma bumped into someone. "Excuse me." She politely said not turning to look at who she bumped into.

"My, my, if it isn't the prude in the flesh." A blonde girl said. "We heard all about you and how you turned Yamcha down." She said as her minions came by her side. "But with a guy that that, I can see why," Shasha said pointing to Vegeta.

"The name's Shasha."

"Tell someone who cares." Vegeta answered.

"Excuse me?" Shasha said in disbelief. Typically, men loved her, how was this one any different? Meanwhile, Bulma had a smug smile on her face. She loved how Vegeta was treating this witch.

"We're leaving." Vegeta said yanking Bulma towards the exit.

Once they were outside, Vegeta turned to her and asked her why she associated with such dim-witted people.

"I don't. She's just a stupid girl from school."

"Woman, what is there to do on this God-forsaken mudball? Your constant jabbering is annoying me."

"Well, we can always go shopping." Bulma smiled.

"You can, and I wont." Vegeta said turning around towards the car. "I'll find some way to entertain myself." As soon as he said that, Bulma got a mental image of Vegeta walking down the street, a cat crossing his path, and the two having a facedown. She shook her head and came back to reality.

"No. No. That won't work. I'll call Marron and we can all see a movie." Bulma suggested. She immediately called her cousin before Vegeta had time to respond, and scheduled a movie date. "Great, we'll meet you there in twenty minutes." She said before ending the call. Vegeta just growled in irritating, knowing he would have to endure torture, watching a stupid 'movie'.

"Come on Veggie… it'l be fun." Bulma giggled at the nickname she used.

"What did I tell you about nicknames? Unless it's Highness or your majesty, you can't call me by anything else."

"Whatever." Bulma shrugged as they got in the car and left for their destination. They arrived just in time to meet up with a blue headed ditz and her date for that evening.

"You must be Vegeta!" Marron exclaimed running towards the two. "It's great to finally meet you!" The guy beside her cleared his throat. "Oh yea, everyone, meet Jake. Jake, this is Bulma and Vegeta," she said quickly.

"Pleased to meet you." Bulma replied, and Vegeta grunted in response.

"The pleasure is all mine." He winked. Vegeta glared at him from the side. If that man tried to make a move on Bulma, he would have a fun time breaking every bone in his body.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry to cut it short. I have no time to do anything anymore. School is pure evil, and I don't have any idea where this story is going. I suppose only time will tell. Meanwhile, I have some REALLY interesting ideas… and I've written bits and pieces. When I finish up at least 1-2 of my stories, I'll start another. But let me know what u guys think, or if u have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Thanks! 


	20. Trouble follows

Disclaimer: Again, I WISH I owned DBZ, because well, I would be Mrs. Vegeta BUT I don't…

* * *

Last time…

"Pleased to meet you." Bulma replied, and Vegeta grunted in response.

"The pleasure is all mine." He winked. Vegeta glared at him from the side. If that man tried to make a move on Bulma, he would have a fun time breaking every bone in his body.

* * *

"That was the lamest movie I've ever seen in my life!" Bulma laughed as she pushed the door open and exited the theaters with Jake, Vegeta, and Marron by her side.

"It wasn't all that bad!" Marron exclaimed.

"How would you know? You were making out with Jake the whole time." Bulma laughed.

"Well then, we can leave it up to Vegeta. Vegeta, what did you think of the movie?" Marron asked with a devious smile on her lips.

"Woman, I do not pay attention to such garb…" Vegeta was stopped midsentence by a shaking of the ground. Ordinarily, he would have understood it was an earthquake, but it felt so much stronger, and he sensed a powerful energy level. "Bulma, we need to leave." Vegeta said and dragged her towards the direction of her house.

"What's the matter? Hey! Ouch! Vegeta! Let go, you're hurting me." Bulma whined as he pulled her away.

Suddenly, the skies turned dark and the violent shaking got more and more powerful and the ground started cracking. Marron and her date ran off and Bulma started getting scared. She may be powerful, but she was still afraid. At least she had Vegeta with her. Without any hint of this happening, the ground beneath Bulma cracked open, sucked her in, and closed up. She screamed as she flew down and hit the ground beneath her, tasting her blood on her lips. "Vegeta…" She mumbled, then started screaming, "VEGETA!" Tears were streaming down her face and she tried to find out where she was, what had happened, and where Vegeta was.

"My, my… afraid are we priestess?" Bulma stopped moving and faced forward. Before her was a vile creature. He looked like a man, but had darkness surrounding him, and his power was evident in every way possible. Bulma tried to gather her power and make a hole in the ceiling to escape, but she had no powers, she guessed it was because of her fear. In fear that something had gone terribly wrong with her, she tried to back away into a corner.

"Who are you?" She questioned the dark figure.

"Did you truly think that I could be defeated so easily? As we speak, my throne is being prepared in Vegetasei. That fool, Vegeta's father, and everyone else is now under my control. Vegeta didn't kill me… I am far too powerful. Now, it is time to clean up the mess that has been left. You shouldn't have been revived. You were never supposed to have powers. Now, I will finish you off, and there will be no one to save you." The creature then asked, "Any last words?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact," Bulma smirked. If it was one thing Vegeta taught her, never show fear. "It's not over, till I say it's over." Then, she went invisible and ran for her life, searching for a place to hide, hoping the creature would not find her.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was trying to make a hole and get to where Bulma was, but all seemed in vain. When he stopped for a moment, he heard a small sound, and it sounded like "Vegeta…" He walked around and followed the sound until he found a purple glowing area. It was Yamchas spirit, and he had one last thing left to do. "Vegeta, you must save Bulma. I hope we're not too late, but he plans on killing Bulma. Without her, your nation will collapse. Here, take this." Yamcha handed him a blue dagger. "You must put this is his heart to kill him. He is very powerful, and this dagger had been created long ago in order to tame him. His name is Veltur, and he has been feeding off of other men's bodies. In order to set our souls free, he must be killed. Please Vegeta. Save us, save Bulma. If you close your eyes and hold the dagger close to your heart wishing to be with your one true love, you will find her. Now quickly! Before it is too late!" Yamcha vanished. Immediately, Vegeta did as he was told and found himself in a dark hallway.

"Bulma…" Vegeta whispered as he walked. Suddenly, he felt two beams flying his way, and he deflected them. Then he found himself on the ground being strangled.

"Vegeta would never call me Bulma! You really think I would fall for it?" Bulma muttered as she pressed with all of her fight trying to hurt her captor.

"Woman! It's me..." Vegeta gasped out. Bulma relaxed a bit then let him go.

"Vegeta! How did you find me? Oh my gosh! I was so scared!" Bulma whimpered in his arms.

"Am I interrupting something? Vegeta, I'm surprised you got down here. I do not know how it is possible, but it is no matter, I will kill both of you now." Veltur laughed maniacally before preparing a powerful blast, one that would kill both Vegeta and Bulma immediately, and that they would not be able to prepare themselves for.

When the blast cleared, Veltur waited to see two corpses, if that would even remain, but saw a blue light surrounding both Bulma and Vegeta. Then, the blue light grew smaller, and the light came out of Bulma and took the shape of the former princess. Bulma fell down due to weakness and Vegeta caught her. They both sat looking in awe of what was happening.

"Veltur! You have caused enough trouble. Now it is time to end this." Princess Bulma said.

"So you've been within the girl have you? I shall take you down as well."

Holding the dagger behind her hand, she turned to Bulma and said "You and I will always be the same person. Using all of our strength, I will kill him. You must remember what I have told you Bulma. Follow your destiny." With that said, Veltur and Princess Bulma flew at each other and shoving the dagger into his heart, Veltur released a scream of anguish and dissipated. The princess also disappeared into the dagger, and then the ground started to shake again.

Bulma was weak and held on to Vegeta for dear life, and he embraced himself for whatever was to come, but the ceiling opened up, and there was an exit provided, with a blue light guiding them.

"Vegeta," Bulma muttered through closed eyes. Vegeta turned his attention to Bulma. "Take us home. Take us home to Vegetasei."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I know it's been a majorly long time, and I bet a lot of people gave up on me, but I really did want to finish up this story. It's coming up!! SO! Please don't kill me.. and I'm sorry it isn't that long. I still love you guys! Thanks! (Reviews really motivated me… like REALLY) Oh, and sorry if there are any grammatical errors or anything else. I have no beta-reader and I was in a rush. Thanks! 


End file.
